


Без лишних слов

by Widelindis



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widelindis/pseuds/Widelindis
Summary: Ангелы не сидят без дела, не так ли? Обретя свободу после недо-Апокалипсиса, Азирафель должен решить, чем он будет заниматься теперь, когда Габриэль не стоит у него над душой, а главное, в каком направлении будут развиваться его отношения с одним очень особенным демоном. Азирафель решительно принимается за дело, и Кроули, проснувшийся месяцем позже, не собирается отставать от своего ангела, тем более что теперь ничто и никто не стоит между ним и Азирафелем.История поисков дома, самих себя и способа сказать то, что скрывалось тысячелетиями.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Без лишних слов

1\. Колыбельная ангела

Кроули проснулся ровно через месяц после Апокалипсиса-которого-не-было.  
Еще не открывая глаз, он медленно наполнил воздухом легкие - и, попробовав воздух на вкус, сразу же понял две ключевые вещи: он был в своей квартире и он был один. Он медленно открыл глаза, опасаясь света из окна, но шторы были плотно задернуты, а на часах была почти полночь. Он с облегчением распластался на своей любимой кровати, потеревшись голым плечом о шелковые простыни, и с удивлением осознал, что на нем его собственные черные пижамные штаны. Все выглядело так, словно он лег спать накануне, облачившись в пижаму и задернув шторы, но он, несмотря на свой затянувшийся на целый месяц сон, хорошо помнил, что все было совсем не так.

После ланча с Азирафелем в Ритце и долгой прогулки, после того, как он, стоя в дверях книжного, насладился зрелищем экстатичного ангела, с обожанием перебиравшего свои уцелевшие книги, Кроули поздно ночью вернулся в свою квартиру, сбросил на полпути ботинки и... это все, на что его хватило. Он смутно помнил, как рухнул в постель вниз лицом полностью одетый, в темных очках, намереваясь прикрыть глаза на пять минут, дать себе отдохнуть минутку в прохладной тишине своей спальни, - и все, блэкаут. Дата на часах обозначала долгий период его отключки - и он верил ей, потому что все его тело казалось одервеневшим и одновременно отдохнувшим. Кроули обвел взглядом спальню - совершенно чистую, без намека на пыль, явно проветренную и в меру теплую, со стаканом и бутылкой минеральной воды на прикроватном столике - и нужное слово расцвело в его сознании так же быстро и гладко, как расцветало в нем по поводу и без повода вот уже 6000 лет.

Азирафель. Смутные воспоминания, пробивающиеся сквозь густой, будто тина, сон, медленно сложились в череду событий. Кроули помнил, что это ангел раздел его и укрыл одеялом; помнил, потому что где-то на периферии сознания почувствовал, как неудобство одежды сменилось ее блаженным отсутствием, а потом чьи-то руки натянули на него одеяло, чьи-то прохладные пальцы прикоснулись к его виску - и неуловимый запах Азирафеля, одновременно свежий и пряный, как фрукты на рынке Ассура, окружил его, убаюкал.

Он помнил, как в какой-то из дней - или ночей? - вдруг почти проснулся, встревоженный чьим-то присутствием, и услышал журчащий неподалеку, в соседней комнате, голос Азирафеля, мягкий и приглушенный, невыносимо нежный. Любопытство почти пробудило его окончательно, но потом он понял, что Азирафель разговаривает с растениями, поливая их (без сомнения, совсем не так, как следовало, нарушая все правила и, возможно, губя их), - и Кроули, ухмыльнувшись, снова провалился в глубокий сон.

А однажды он проснулся от прикосновения: мягкие пальцы Азирафеля гладили его волосы - очень легко, почти невесомо, но все же задевая то тут, то там обнаженную кожу Кроули и пронизывая его тело будоражащими электрическими зарядами своей ангельской ауры. Он что-то шептал совсем рядом с ухом Кроули - так близко, что тот чувствовал на коже дыхание Азирафеля; Кроули, внезапно переполненный благодарностью и чем-то настолько большим, что оно сбило бы его с ног, если бы он стоял, а не лежал, слепо потянулся к ангелу и, приткнувшись щекой к его бедру, обтянутому твидовыми брюками, потерся о него, как бездомный кот, забывший во сне о необходимости быть агрессивным и диким.

Кроули медленно моргнул, чувствуя, как тепло разливается под кожей, не окрашивая, впрочем, ее ни в какие обличительные оттенки (о неизменности своего цвета лица он позаботился давным-давно). Ему не нужно было даже закрывать глаза, чтобы вспомнить медленные, мягкие движения пальцев ангела, распутывавших его сбившиеся медные пряди... Все воспоминания, связанные с Азирафелем, он привычно сложил в общий сундук, хранящийся в самом темном - и теплом - углу своей памяти; там хранилось все - от слов до случайных прикосновений - настоящие сокровища, которые Кроули извлекал, оставаясь наедине с самим собой, извлекал и перебирал, как перебирает бусины четок священник, нагрешивший на несколько кругов ада.

Кроули встал и выглянул в темноту полуночной улицы, разбавленную желтым светом фонарей по обе стороны дороги, - и тут же уперся взглядом в свое собственное отражение в оконном стекле: взъерошенные волосы, немигающие желтые глаза, растерянный рот. В последний раз он спал так долго... дьявол, когда же это было?.. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: уже в тот момент, когда он гнал на горящем бентли в Тадфилд, он знал, что если мир не схлопнется в ближайшие сутки, он впадет в спячку минимум на полгода. Думая о том, что случилось в те несколько дней, Кроули почувствовал, как волоски встают дыбом по всему его телу: тогда, в бешеном вихре событий, он почти не осознавал, что весь мир был на волосок от полного уничтожения, не понимал до конца, что едва не остался ни с чем - между небесами и адом, в полном одиночестве. Без своего ангела.

Азирафель. Он произнес имя ангела вслух - и, как всегда, это сработало так, как срабатывает звук военного горна перед битвой: он выпрямился, решительно развернулся и отправился в ванную, решив привести себя в порядок старыми добрыми человеческими способами. Его кожа жаждала воды. Щелчком пальцев он открыл все окна в своей квартире, и она наполнилась тихими шорохами и дальними гудками ночного Лондона.

2\. Ангелы не сидят без дела

Кроули триумфальным, драматическим движением рук, не прикасаясь к двери книжного, распахнул ее и, войдя в магазин, остолбенел от неожиданности.

Направляясь в книжный, Кроули поначалу не спешил, наслаждаясь запахом салона своего Bentley и его мягким урчащим звуком, разглядывая улицы по обе стороны дороги, косясь на людей, которые спешили по своим делам и не подозревали, что едва не были стерты с лица земли месяц назад.  
Потом он провел ладонями по приборной доске - чисто машинально - и внезапная мысль заставила его вдавить педаль газа: он снова вспомнил - в пятый или шестой раз за последний час - прикосновения Азирафеля к нему, спящему, и впервые осознал: такое поведение ангела не было типичным. Совсем не было.

Не то чтобы Азирафель шарахался от Кроули или отдергивал руку при случайном прикосновении - нет, они не раз пожимали руки, подталкивали друг друга локтями и плечами, и ангела явно нисколько не волновала привычка Кроули время от времени прикладывать к нему в меру грубую силу, чтобы показать наглядно, что демоны не могут быть "милыми" и "добрыми". Азирафель точно так же невозмутимо пожимал руки людям, мог невесомо прикоснуться к плечу какой-нибудь погрустневшей старушки, забредшей в его магазин, или помочь подняться распластавшейся на земле после столкновения с авто пра-пра-пра-пра-правнучке знаменитой ведьмы.

Но при этом Азирафель твердо и последовательно держал некую дистанцию со всеми, кто его окружал (Кроули всегда чувствовал себя на одну капельку лучше из-за того, что "правило дистанции" явно распространялось не только на него, но на всех, включая ангелов и самого Шекспира). Он устраивался в кресле, а не рядом с Кроули на диване, между ним и демоном всегда оставалось не менее полуметра парковой скамейки; он прикасался по необходимости, когда это было нужно, он передавал предметы так, чтобы не прихватывать своими пальцами чужие. Когда он оказывался прижатым к кому-то волей случая, он вытягивался в струнку и замирал на месте, словно проглотив лом... И, главное, Кроули был уверен, что в нем говорило не какое-то отвращение к окружающим, не смущение по поводу интимности вот такой телесной близости, нет, он просто считал такие ситуации неловкими в социальном смысле.

Азирафель давно привык к присутствию Кроули и его многочисленным вторжениям в его личную зону - к долгим поездкам в тесном салоне Bentley, к привычке демона во время разговора кружить вокруг и даже легонько задевать его, к манере Кроули разбрасывать во все стороны конечности, за которые немудрено было и зацепиться - особенно после третьей бутылки Шато Шеваль Блан (иногда распиваемой безо всяких бокалов), к периодическим вспышкам злобной тревожности демона, во время которых тот вполне мог раздраженно дернуть Азирафеля за рукав, толкнуть в стену или, приблизив свое лицо максимально близко, нашипеть грубостей. Кроули, за тысячи лет виртуозно научившийся трактовать любое выражение лица ангела, знал, что того не беспокоят все эти прикосновения и вторжения, что он относится к ним так же, как к веткам, хлещущим тебя по ногам во время прогулки по лесу, без раздражения и неприязни. Но сам Азирафель практически никогда не инициировал контакта. Максимум, чего мог ожидать от него демон, - это ладонь на рукаве Кроули (чтобы привлечь внимание или придержать) и рукопожатие (в честь очередного маленького соглашения) - три секунды блаженного купания в светлом тепле Азирафеля.

Поэтому пришедший на ум эпизод - с пальцами Азирафеля в волосах спящего Кроули - как минимум тревожил. Кроули мог представить, как ангел переворачивает его, переодевает в пижаму щелчком пальцев, укрывает одеялом - скорее всего, своими собственными руками, из-за любви ко всякой сентиментальной ерунде, задергивает шторы и поливает растения два раза в неделю, но представить, как Азирафель, сидя на кровати, гладит его волосы, было попросту невозможно.  
"Черт!", - Кроули, внезапно выйдя из себя, ударил по рулю, послав Bentley в затейливый и опасный крюк вдоль тротуара, но вовремя избежал столкновения с другими машинами, бешено вильнув своим музейным раритетом между двумя респектабельными авто.  
"Включи мозги," - прорычал он, глядя на самого себя в зеркало заднего вида; конечно, Азирафель вел себя не так, как всегда! Ангел помог остановить Апокалипсис, был приговорен к казни Небесами, отдувался за него в Аду, поверил в то, что его драгоценному магазину пришел конец, а затем, после того, как все закончилось, Кроули фактически бросил его одного, зарывшись, как сурок, в свою нору.

Сильнейшее чувство вины заставило Кроули сжать губы в одну тонкую линию. Азирафелю наверняка было страшно. И одиноко... И, дьявол, кто знает, может, кто-то Сверху или Снизу навещал его в течение этого месяца? Они вместе решили, что это маловероятно, но разве можно было ожидать от них компетентного мнения на это счет?  
Мысль о том, что кто-то мог "навестить" Азирафеля, навредить ему - пока сам Кроули дрых под своими одеялами - сама эта мысль заставила его еще сильнее нажать на газ, доводя скорость до фантастически наглой.

Горящий в магазине свет и обычная для книжного сонно-безлюдная атмосфера немного успокоили нервы Кроули, но он все равно выбрался из Bentley за считанные секунды, спеша убедиться в том, что с его ангелом все в порядке. С его губ готовы были сорваться слова приветствия, но увиденное заставило его остановиться, словно влетев с разбегу в бетонную стену.  
За стойкой магазина стоял НЕ Азирафель.

В горле Кроули что-то захрипело, он открыл рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и уставился на незнакомца, который в ответ остановил на нем свой абсолютно равнодушный взгляд, в котором ясно проглядывались только две эмоции: вселенская скука и желание броситься вниз головой в Темзу.  
\- Ты кто такой и какого черта тут делаешь? - Прорычал Кроули, к финалу фразы резко перейдя почти на фальцет.  
\- А ты кто такой? - С вызовом ответил парень, но в его вопросе не звучало никакого вопроса, так как ему явно было наплевать на Кроули.  
На мгновение захлебнувшись возмущением, Кроули скривился, будто от горькой пилюли, и посмотрел на незнакомца повнимательнее: тому было не больше тридцати, и кое-как намотанный вокруг шеи шарф и невообразимо растянутый свитер не намекали, а прямо-таки вопили о его принадлежности к миру искусства. К темной стороне этого мира.  
Кроули решил перейти к более насущным вопросам:  
\- Где владелец этого магазина?.. Мистер Фелл?  
Парень пожал плечами и, явно потеряв последние крупицы интереса к посетителю, сказал:  
\- Пошел за круассанами в кофейню за углом... или за кексами? За печеньками?.. Скоро должен вернуться.  
Кроули уже было открыл рот, чтобы снова задать вопрос о том, какого дьявола он тут делает (Азирафель никогда, ни разу за всю свою жизнь не нанимал помощников в магазин и не позволял никому присматривать за книжным), но потом решил дождаться ангела и все узнать у него.

Конечно, у Кроули руки чесались погрузить грубияна в транс и все узнать у него немедленно, но подобное нападение на возможного помощника Азирафеля не казалось ему хорошей идеей в качестве приветствия после месяца его сонных каникул. Он сунул руки в карманы и привалился плечом к одной из полок - с тем расчетом, чтобы видеть вход в магазин.  
Азирафель не заставил себя долго ждать: уже через пять минут он возник на пороге книжного с кричаще-розовой коробкой, источающей ароматы ванили и корицы. При виде ожидавшего его демона лицо ангела озарилось солнечной улыбкой, а Кроули, машинально сделав шаг ему навстречу, наоборот, нахмурился, хотя улыбка Азирафеля, как всегда, вызвала в нем сразу два сильнейших желания - опустить глаза и не отводить их никогда в жизни. Слова приветствия застряли у него в горле, потому что Азирафель выглядел... по-другому.

Первое: Азирафель был в другой одежде. Нет, не так: Азирафель был в НОВОЙ одежде. Тот самый Азирафель, который хранил каждый свой предмет одежды по доброй сотне лет, мертвой хваткой держался за любимые вещи и считал модным то, что успело выйти из моды, вернуться раз пять и снова, уже окончательно, выйти из нее еще пару десятилетий назад. Вот этот Азирафель, святой покровитель скучнейшей клетки и допотопного вельвета, любитель бесформенных силуэтов и избыточно перегруженных костюмных комплектов, был одет в абсолютно новую одежду, ни одну из деталей которой Кроули прежде на нем не видел.

Вместо дурацкого древнего жилета - кашемировый кардиган оттенка, который продавцы с кокетливым смешком называют "молоко с кофе", вместо бледно-голубой рубашки с устаревшим воротничком - современная бежево-лососевая, вместо бесформенных брюк, которые словно были задуманы и созданы, чтобы уродовать всякого, случайно в них облачившегося, - светло-серые слаксы, выдававшие тот факт, что ангелу можно было не стесняться своих ног, вместо модного в викторианские времена то ли пальто, то ли сюртука невнятного бежевого цвета - серебристо-серый шерстяной жакет, который непостижимым образом излучал свет и одновременно казался самой удобной вещью на свете. Но больше всего Кроули поразило то, что вместо привычной бабочки, едва не подпиравшей подбородок ангела, на его шее красовалась значительно меньшая по размеру атласная ее версия цвета латте.

Одежда была подобрана мастерски, со вкусом, и Кроули непроизвольно сощурился за своими темными очками, подумав о том, кто мог помогать ангелу с выбором. (К счастью, это точно не был торчок за стойкой - затертый и потрепанный свитер на нем достаточно говорил о его отношении к моде) О нет, одежда была отличной, и сам Кроули - скрепя сердце, признался он себе - не смог бы справиться лучше; она вполне отражала манеру одеваться Азирафеля, отражала его самого, но... Но видеть его в ней, а не в старом пальто и клетчатой бабочке, было почему-то дискомфортно и даже чуть-чуть страшно, как будто кашемировый кардиган и узкие брюки были верным симптомом надвигавшейся катастрофы.

Второе: Азирафель был в отличном настроении. Кроули не мог не вспомнить, каким ангел был за неделю, за две, за месяц до Апокалипсиса, как его плечи то и дело опускались от бессилия, как он хмурился, как озабоченно теребил свою цепочку от часов, как страх, беспокойство, отчаяние и неверие сочились из него. Но сейчас - всего через месяц - Азирафель сиял. Любовно прижимая к груди коробку с десертом, он был похож на счастливого белокурого ребенка, которому родители позволили накупить сладостей по его вкусу. Увидев Кроули, ангел улыбнулся так, что все бывшие, настоящие и будущие королевы красоты в мире поперхнулись бы завистливой слюной; его ресницы затрепетали - и Кроули показалось, будто его любимая в этой части Вселенной звезда - Арктур - внезапно рухнула на землю и приземлилась в дверях книжного А.З.Фелла.

Ослепленный этим сиянием, Кроули не мог не почувствовать и болезненный укол в сердце: Азирафелю понадобился всего месяц, чтобы из тревожного, испуганного существа превратиться в сияющего красав... черт, заткнись!.. чтобы превратиться в того, чьи движения были легки, а плечи - расправлены свободно, словно ему не нужно было скрывать ни свои намерения, ни свою природу. Всего месяц непостижимых перемен - и все это в отсутствии Кроули; конечно, он хорошо знал о своих собственнических чувствах по отношению к ангелу, но в это мгновение его поразило то, насколько чудовищно болезненной была мысль о том, что для счастья Азирафеля Кроули, возможно, вовсе и не был нужен.

Третье: при виде Азирафеля у Кроули что-то внутри разверзлось бескрайней черной дырой, полыхающей обжигающим огнем. Азирафель быстро поставил на стойку коробку с кексами и сделал внезапное непривычное движение руками - то ли раскинул их в стороны, то ли протянул к демону - но прервал это движение на полпути, словно не был уверен, что именно он имел в виду; Кроули до боли в плечах захотелось повторить это движение, но закончить его - закончить, взяв ангела за руки, притянуть к себе - и так держать, не выпуская, не отпуская. Бесконечно долго. На всякий случай Кроули сжал ладони в кулаки и ухмыльнулся Азирафелю, приветственно дернув подбородком.

\- Кроули! Я боялся, что ты... вернешься из своего путешествия намного позже, - протараторил Азирафель, приближаясь к Кроули неумолимо, как цунами. Кроули неосознанно сделал несколько шагов навстречу, и они синхронно глянули на скучающего за стойкой парня, который листал замусоленный журнал, не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания. Кроули вопросительно поднял бровь, но все еще широко улыбавшийся Азирафель лишь посмотрел на него своим фирменным невинным взглядом, сделав вид, что не видит ничего стоящего обсуждения.  
\- Поговорим? - Кроули кивнул в сторону задней комнаты, и Азирафель послушно направился к ее двери, послав вдоль позвоночника демона удовлетворенную дрожь: ему нравилось - слишком сильно, по его собственному мнению, - когда ангел слушался его, хотя бы в мелочах. Даже растворяясь в ванне со святой водой в последнее мгновение своей жизни, он бы не признался в том, каким сладким удовольствием разливалось в его теле зрелище спешащего к Bentley Азирафеля после лениво брошенного демоном: "Давай в машину, ангел".

\- Я так рад, мой дорогой, что ты уже в порядке! И спустя всего месяц... как хорошо, что тебе не понадобилось больше времени, чтобы отдохнуть, - заговорил Азирафель - сердечно и мягко - так, что слушать его было почти невыносимо. Он присел на краешек своего кресла и уставился на развалившегося на диване Кроули взглядом, в котором сквозила нежность и суетливое возбуждение.  
И когда Кроули не смог выдавить из себя ровным счетом ничего в ответ на эту милую тираду ангела, Азирафель добавил, понизив голос:  
\- Ты знаешь, я приходил к тебе несколько раз в неделю все это время, - он опустил глаза, будто это признание его смутило. - Полить цветы, проверить, чтобы все было в порядке... все в этом духе. И еще... не сочти это упреком, - ангел весь подался вперед, как перед неким признанием, - но мне не хватало тебя все это вре...  
Больше Кроули не мог сидеть и молчать, как ни в чем не бывало; он прервал Азирафеля на полуслове:  
\- Да? И поэтому ты поспешил завести себе компанию? - он мотнул головой в сторону магазина.

Это было чертовски несправедливо. Кроули прекрасно понимал это, глядя поверх очков на ангела, застывшего с открытым ртом, но его собственные эмоции полностью заглушали любое возможное трепыхание чувства вины.

\- Но, мой дорогой, - наконец, пришел в себя Азирафель - и тут же взвился, прямо-таки подскочив на своем стуле. - Если ты говоришь о бедном Оливере, то он всего лишь бедный начинающий писатель, очень неудачливый, несмотря на явный талант (уж поверь мне, я прочел тысячи, тысячи книг и точно могу сказать, когда у человека есть талант, особенно такой удивительный, великолепный!). Я предоставил ему эту небольшую работу - в магазине, я имею в виду, в том числе ради того, чтобы немного развязать себе руки, но, я уверяю тебя, Оливер ни в коем случае не может претендовать на роль близкого друга, а значит, твой намек на то, что я якобы тебя "заменил" им, бедным Оливером, не имеет под собой никаких оснований, и как вообще ты...

С каждым словом Азирафель говорил все быстрее, словно намек Кроули, и правда, оскорбил его своей нелепостью, и Кроули, глядя на ангела, чувствовал, как все его напряженные мускулы все больше и больше расслабляются. Ему не хотелось ссориться, не хотелось больше говорить ни о каком "бедном Оливере", поэтому он махнул рукой и привстал:  
\- Забудь, ангел, просто забудь, что я открывал рот, все это неважно! Ты ходил в какую-то кофейню?.. Не покажешь ее мне? Хочу выпить кофе, ты должен мне рассказать все новости, как тебе это?

Разумеется, Азирафель, моментально решив, что уже принесенные кексы отдаст Оливеру, загорелся прекрасной идеей Кроули и, вскочив вслед за демоном, улыбнулся, также не желая ни ссориться, ни в чем-то переубеждать друга.  
На выходе из книжного Азирафель, вспомнив - к раздражению Кроули - о своих манерах, представил ему Оливера как своего помощника, а Оливеру - его, как своего "лучшего друга". Кроули готов был ответить на скептичный взгляд засранца чем-то саркастичным или даже жестоким, в чем бы фигурировала его неудавшаяся карьера писателя, но сказанная ангелом вдогонку формальному представлению фраза заставила его щелкнуть зубами и промолчать.  
\- Мой мальчик, если Кроули придет, когда меня не будет, знай, что он может подниматься наверх, в квартиру, брать все, что угодно, здесь, в магазине, и вообще распоряжаться всеми моими вещами и прочим. Ты понял? Чудесно, чудесно!  
Во взгляде Оливера при этих словах босса впервые за все время появилось что-то вроде интереса: он глянул на Кроули с поднятой бровью, оглядев его с ног до головы, и по понимающему кивку "помощника" Кроули вдруг отчетливо понял, что именно он подумал об их с Азирафелем отношениях.

Вместо того, чтобы привычно закатить глаза или как-нибудь особенно издевательски хмыкнуть, Кроули внезапно даже для самого себя тронул Азирафеля за локоть и с преисполненным гордости видом вывел ангела из книжного, не переставая прикасаться к его руке, пусть и едва ощутимо. Тот не сопротивлялся - наоборот, бросив быстрый взгляд на демона, приноровился к его шагу и напустил на себя самый невозмутимый вид.

Тротуары под каждым деревом, застрявшим среди зданий Сохо, были усыпаны бурыми листьями, и Кроули с грустью подумал, что проспал все тепло. И тут же ощущение абсолютной привычности окружающего мира пролилось на его утихающее раздражение бальзамом: весь район вокруг книжного Азирафеля он знал, как свои пять пальцев, каждый выщербленный камень в мостовой норовил подставить ему подножку. Старая кофейня с твердыми, как камень, пончиками, цветочный с квелыми ирисами, угловой магазинчик с приторно-вонючими солями для ванны, дорогой салон красоты, коварный пешеходный переход, на котором красный свет всегда зажигался намного раньше, чем даже самые ретивые пешеходы успевали перебраться на другую сторону... Азирафель замедлил шаг, и Кроули тоже остановился, упершись плечом в широкую раму витрины книжного магазинчика. Этот магазин не был похож на книжный ангела: тут продавали только новые книги - и их действительно продавали - причем успешно и напористо, поэтому Азирафель был только рад такому соседству и не раз отправлял слишком настойчивых покупателей по этому адресу. А еще он всегда, куда бы ни шел, останавливался у витрины и разглядывал выставленные там бестселлеры и новинки; Кроули давным-давно перестал пытаться оттащить его от этой проклятой витрины, даже когда ангел застревал у нее на добрых пять минут, заставляя Кроули чувствовать себя псом, которого хозяин привязывает у паба каждый чертов день.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Азирафель привычно застыл у витрины, вглядываясь в обложки книг, Кроули одним привычным движением стряхнул очки чуть-чуть пониже и бросил взгляд поверх линз на ангела, быстро - и жадно - разглядывая своего друга. Удивительно, но и в своей новой одежде, Азирафель умудрялся выглядеть винтажно до такой степени, что это казалось почти декадансом. В нем почти ничего не изменилось, - подумал Кроули, отмечая разве что отросшие волосы, которым ангел, наконец, дал возможность хоть чуть-чуть завиться в законченные завитки; и все же расслабленные плечи и здоровый цвет лица творили чудеса: при нежно-осеннем дневном свете Азирафель выглядел... волшебно. Как персонаж из песен трубадуров, как чересчур добрый сказочный король, как белый голубь-оборотень.  
Кроули с трудом проглотил комок в горле и проговорил, старательно имитируя легкость в голосе:  
\- Знаешь, ангел, я ведь помню, что ты приходил ко мне, пока я спал. Не всегда, наверное, но несколько раз я почти просыпался - и ты был рядом.  
Последнее слово далось ему с трудом, еще и потому, что к концу этой, казалось бы, простой фразы Азирафель, словно разбуженный звуком его голоса, повернулся к Кроули, и на его губах медленно расцвела абсолютно счастливая улыбка, которая и камень бы заставила расплавиться.  
\- Да, мой дорогой, конечно, я был рядом... О, посмотри-ка, вот книга Оливера!

Кроули почувствовал себя примерно так, как если бы в течение десяти секунд он сначала взлетел на небеса, а потом рухнул на землю, приземлившись на велосипед без седла.  
Его пылающий взгляд попытался просверлить сначала белокурый затылок отвернувшегося к витрине ангела, а затем - обложку книги, на которую указывал Азирафель. Обложке - уродливому серому куску картона с именем Оливера и топорно напечатанным названием "Туман" - ничего не сделалось, а вот стекло витрины слегка повело, но ангел, к счастью, ничего не заметил.  
\- Боюсь, я немножко повлиял на то, чтобы книгу выставили в витрине, - проговорил ангел с напускным смущением в голосе, подмигнув отражению Кроули в витрине. - Но бедный мальчик абсолютно это заслужил, я просто восстановил справедливость.

Если бы силой мысли можно было убивать (в его случае это было возможно, но Кроули давным-давно блокировал для себя эту опцию, чтобы не наломать дров), то где-то в книжном Азирафеля в тот самый момент Оливер упал бы замертво, задушенный своим собственным шарфом.

3\. Новая карьера ангела

Книга Оливера оказалась на удивление хорошей. Блестящей.  
Кроули раздраженно швырнул ее на стол, дочитав до последней буквы, и где-то на полпути этого полета книга растворилась в воздухе, прекратив свое существование.  
Кроули знал, что жанр псевдовикторианского хоррора был ультрамодным, и в нем свои силы пробовали многие - и многие же проваливались, потому что писать о давно прошедших днях всегда оказывалось невероятно трудно, и тем труднее было вплетать в чужеродную атмосферу еще и насыщенный сюжет. Но роман Оливера был не только отлично написан, захватывал с первых страниц и не отпускал до самого конца, но также погружал в реалии викторианского Лондона так хорошо и глубоко, что даже Кроули на мгновение засомневался, не является ли торчок на самом деле бессмертной сущностью. Но нет: аутентичность достигалась Оливером не посредством деталей и фактов, а тонким воссозданием атмосферы и образа мыслей той эпохи, что само по себе было невероятным достижением. Да и сюжет не отставал - был закрученным и в то же время внятным, местами чересчур сложным, но все равно захватывающим. В общем, книга была отличной, омерзительно и окончательно великолепной, хотя, возможно, чуточку чрезмерно интеллектуальной, чтобы стать истинным бестселлером. Ничего, что нельзя было поправить хорошей редактурой... поэтому было удивительным то, что Оливер торчал в магазине Азирафеля, а не ходил с высокомерной физиономией по модным ток-шоу и не раздавал автографы в крупных магазинах Лондона.

Кроули встал, подошел к барному шкафу и плеснул себе немного виски - на автомате, ничего не видя: перед его глазами стояло лицо Азирафеля накануне. Войдя в кафе, ангел привычно окатил окружающих волной своей доброжелательности, они заказали кофе и дикое на вид белоснежное пирожное - уж точно не для Кроули - и уселись за самый дальний столик у окна с видом на пустующую террасу, где дворовые коты неслышно, как ниндзя, охотились на городских голубей, привлеченных ванильно-песочными крошками.  
Кроули не выдержал спустя пять минут этой идиллии, стоило Азирафелю снова произнести имя Оливера:  
\- Не понимаю, зачем тебе это недоразумение, ангел? Ты целую вечность управлял своим магазином без помощников, и вдруг теперь, когда Небеса оставили тебя в покое, фактически лишив работы и освободив тебя целиком и полностью, ты заводишь какого-то... гррр... непонятого гения, который, возможно, будет воровать у тебя редкие издания и продавать их за дозу крэка за углом... Хотя у тебя полно времени на свой магазин! Я... просто... ты... Объясни, какого черта!  
\- Конечно же, мне не нужен помощник, Кроули, что за глупость! Я дал бедному мальчику эту работу только для того, чтобы он не шатался по улицам, не думал о своих несчастьях, чтобы не решил однажды шагнуть под поезд или что-то в этом духе, - Азирафель взмахнул руками, едва не сшибив свое собственное недоеденное пирожное, как будто это Кроули тут был дурачком, который не понимал, что к чему.

\- То есть дело не в магазине, а в этом... Оливере, - прошипел Кроули, чувствуя, как сужаются его зрачки до тонкой вертикали.  
\- Конечно, дело в Оливере! - Воскликнул ангел, и Кроули словно обожгло этим его "конечно".

Ревность. Это была ревность. Такая сильная, что он не нашелся, что ответить, и так и застыл с открытым ртом, неподвижный и подавшийся вперед, как змея перед последним броском. Такая сильная, что Азирафель, кажется, даже почувствовал ее горячее дыхание на своей коже. Дьявол!  
Ресницы Азирафеля дрогнули, он опустил глаза, будто устыдившись, и Кроули захотелось провалиться сквозь землю; единственное, что помогло ему не вскочить тут же и не вылететь из кафе, было хорошей дозой злости, смешавшейся с ревностью до консистенции хорошо взболтанного коктейля.

Кроули уже набрал в рот воздуха, чтобы сказать что-то вроде: "Это не мое дело, ангел, делай что хочешь", - ничего лучшего ему не пришло в голову, но Азирафель, внезапно вскинув на него свои извиняющиеся и невыносимо ласковые глаза, прервал его порыв:  
\- Я понимаю, что тебе это кажется неожиданным, мой дорогой, но за всей этой историей с Оливером стоит нечто намного большее, и я понял сейчас, что должен тебе объяснить. В конце концов, ты спал все это время и, к счастью для самого себя, не выслушивал все мои размышления, поэтому мое поведение может казаться тебе необъяснимым...

\- Ты не обязан, ангел, - слабо возразил Кроули, чувствуя себя побежденным, как всегда бывало, когда голос Азирафеля начинал звучать так мягко, а глаза - смотреть так прямо и доверчиво. - В конце концов, это не мое де...  
\- Твое. - Твердо оборвал его ангел, и сердце Кроули, гулко ударившись в ребра, замерло на десяток минут. - Мы рисковали своими жизнями, чтобы сохранить этот мир, чтобы сохранить друг друга, Кроули, поэтому я не позволю, чтобы недомолвки и недоверие отравляли нам радость победы.  
\- Звучит, как тост, - саркастично бросил Кроули, поднимая свою чашку кофе, но в за тонким слоем сарказма скрывалось слишком много искренности и уступки, чтобы ангел принял эту фразу за то, чем она пыталась казаться.  
Азирафель положил десертную вилочку рядом с островком розового суфле на своей тарелке, немного нервно сжал салфетку в ладони и, наконец, проговорил - медленно, раздумывая над каждым словом.

\- Знаешь ли ты, где я был, когда с Оскаром приключилась вся эта ужасная история?.. Да-да, с Оскаром Уайльдом. - Пауза и поднятые брови. - Я был в Мадриде, по поручению Габриэля, причем целую вечность, почти год. Дело было нелепым: кутерьма с неверностью в аристократической семье, с их благотворительными фондами и политическими дрязгами. Я присутствовал там, как статист, выполняя бессмысленную работу, которая якобы была необходима, но по факту - позже я понял, анализируя ситуацию, - вовсе нет. И пока я занимался всей этой ерундой, Оскара тут, в Лондоне, распинали за его любовь, его открытое сердце. Оскара, гения, великолепного Оскара. Когда я вернулся, все было кончено. Ты понимаешь?

Кроули неопределенно кивнул, глядя на Азирафеля во все глаза: ангел редко был настолько серьезным и одновременно уязвимым, на него было больно смотреть, но и взгляд отвести было невозможно.  
\- Я не помог ему. Я, ангел, не помог человеку, приносящему в этот мир столько красоты. Это было непростительно - по моим собственным ощущениям; я до сих пор не простил самого себя, Кроули. И если бы это было единственным случаем... Модильяни. Ван Гог. Рембо. Их были сотни, возможно, тысячи: со временем я научился отворачиваться и не смотреть на них слишком пристально, чтобы не испытывать чувства вины. Я знал, что мне не позволено тратить на них чудеса и благодать - все это предназначалось тем, кого выбирали Небеса. Я не был свободен помогать тем, кому хотел, и вереница этих созданий - прекрасных и проклятых, потерянных, плохо закончивших, одиноких - преследует меня так, как людей преследуют привидения.

Кроули не знал, что сказать. Он мог бы сказать деланно-уверенным тоном, что, мол, ангел не виноват, но он слишком хорошо понимал, что Азирафелю это не поможет.  
Наконец, он выдавил из себя:  
\- Значит, Оливер для тебя?..  
\- Да, мой дорогой, Оливер для меня - это Оскар, это Ван Гог, это Томас Вулф, Бодлер и Китс. Талантливый, несправедливо задвинутый на задворки литературы, потерянный и примерно раз в час размышляющий о самоубийстве Оливер.

Азирафель задумчиво повозил вилкой в собственном десерте, и Кроули проглотил комок в горле: видеть ангела, у которого напрочь пропал аппетит, было жутковато.

\- В тот же день, когда ты уснул, - продолжил ангел, - меня словно ударило мыслью: "А что я буду делать теперь?". Тебе этого не понять... нет-нет, не спорь, ты всегда был более независимым, ты не слушался приказов, как я, не смотрел в рот начальству. А я был как раз таким: если и не покорялся, то в мелочах, всегда полагался на их руководство, верил до конца... Ну, это ты знаешь. Но чего я стоил сам? На что я был способен? Что я хотел делать теперь, когда я сам себе хозяин? Я думал об этом по пути домой и пока открывал дверь, но потом я вошел в книжный - и мой взгляд упал на полку с книгами Оскара. И все, - Азирафель щелкнул пальцами, - меня осенило - как будто Ее свет озарил меня до самой глубины. Вот мое призвание - быть ангелом-хранителем всем, кому я смогу помочь, до кого смогу дотянуться. Уже на следующий день я случайно наткнулся на книгу Оливера и, глядя на его обложку - до чего же ужасная вещь, не так ли? - почувствовал... не знаю... покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Так появился Оливер и...

Азирафель неуверенно взглянул на Кроули, и тот инстинктивно выпрямился.  
\- Это покажется тебе чудовищно сентиментальной вещью, Кроули...  
\- Ты сам чудовищно сентиментален, ангел, это ничего, я привык, - попытался разрядить обстановку демон, но его собственный голос прозвучал хрипло и нервно.  
\- Просто мне важно, чтобы ты одобрил мое решение, мой дорогой. Технически мы по разные стороны баррикад, даже сейчас, но в реальности ты - единственный теперь, чье мнение для меня важно. Уверен, тебе не нравится Оливер, и после него будут еще многие, многие другие, и, скорее всего, они понравятся тебе еще меньше, но, Кроули, как тебе кажется: можешь ли ты поддержать меня в этом?

Кроули, часто моргая за темными стеклами своих очков, тупо уставился на чашку, которую сжимал в руке чересчур сильно, и с обезоруживающей ясностью понял, что если бы сейчас ангел попросил его спуститься в Ад и попытаться убить самого Сатану, он бы с готовностью это сделал.  
Он был сражен наповал всей этой тирадой Азирафеля, но особенно - его финальным вопросом. Готов ли он был одобрить и поддержать ангела? Да. А еще - прыгнуть в котел со святой водой, к примеру. Без проблем.  
Кроули облизал пересохшие губы, с обострившимся чувством ответственности следя за тем, чтобы язык выглядел нормальным человеческим, а не раздвоенным змеиным.

\- Ангел, я рад уже тому, что ты принимаешь собственные решения, а не пляшешь под дудку этого говнюка Габриэля.  
Вау, это вышло почти нормально, без дрожащего голоса и прочих унижений.  
\- Хочешь спасать писателей-сироток и кормить умирающих от голода художников - пожалуйста, я нисколько не против, тем более что эти чуваки обычно хотя бы не скучные, в отличие от тех святош, которым тебе приходилось помогать раньше.

Кроули едва успел отвернуться - но все равно недостаточно быстро, и волна благодарной нежности, исходящая от Азирафеля, ударила его, словно выскользнувшее из рук весло во время морской прогулки. Ангел улыбнулся и, вспомнив о десерте, схватил вилку, а Кроули машинально щелкнул пальцами, невидимо заставив взмыть в небо голубей за окном, провожаемых голодным взглядом недовольного кота, подобравшегося к ним чересчур близко.

Этот разговор в кафе обезоружил Кроули, лишил его и причин, и даже права злиться, поэтому, расставшись с Азирафелем, в тот же день он зашел в соседний книжный и купил роман Оливера. Уже закончив первую главу, он понял, что книга хороша, что Азирафель не смог бы, даже если бы захотел, отвернуться от этого факта. Он вспомнил, как сияли глаза ангела, когда он улыбался Кроули с другого конца битком набитого "Глобуса" после внезапно сделавшегося успешным "Гамлета", как тепло он тронул Шекспира за локоть и сердечно поздравил с успехом.  
На самом деле, такое развитие событий было ожидаемым и даже логичным: ангел всегда был помешан на искусстве, особенно на книгах, он с маниакальной настойчивостью фаната старался познакомиться с каждым доступным публике писателем, он перечитывал каждую понравившуюся ему книгу десятки раз. Для него писатели были не безликими творцами, не занудами, корпевшими над своей пишущей машинкой, а дорогими друзьями, все, даже самые высокомерные и невыносимые.

Кроули прошелся по гулкой квартире, бросил рассеянный взгляд на растения, скривился в направлении окна (за ним мелко моросил дождь) и, наконец, остановился у своего помпезного кресла.  
Он не лгал, отвечая на вопрос Азирафеля: он не собирался мешать ему и тем более препятствовать, но пусть его утащит в Ад его бывший работодатель, если он позволит оставить себя позади. Азирафель принял решение и пошел дальше? Отлично, он сделает то же самое, то, что он хорошо умел: приспособится, будет держать руку на пульсе и, самое главное, будет присматривать за своим ангелом, склонным верить каждому встречному-поперечному.  
Даже ангелу-хранителю нужен свой собственный ангел-хранитель.

Спустя час Кроули вошел в книжный, привычно распахнув дверь щелчком пальцев, и в этот раз, увидев кислую физиономию скучающего за стойкой Оливера, не остановился, а подкатил прямо к нему, излучая свою обычную самоуверенность.

\- Хей, Оливер... ты же Оливер?  
Парень мрачно кивнул, сузив глаза и явно не ожидая ничего хорошего (и правильно).  
\- Я прочитал твою книгу, - метнул в него Кроули, как будто слова были пращой с увесистым камнем.  
\- Поздравляю с умением читать, - практически без паузы ответил Оливер, скрестив руки на груди - и засветив потертые до дыр рукава свитера; несмотря на независимый и даже агрессивный вид парня, Кроули заметил промелькнувшую в его глазах горечь и что-то вроде отчаяния. Если что Кроули и умел делать действительно хорошо, так это замечать слабые, мягкие и самые болезненные места у человеческих созданий. 

\- Неприятно это говорить... - Он сделал драматичную паузу, которая впилась в Оливера так явно, что лицо того перекосилось от ожидания боли. - Но твой роман просто супер. Великолепный. Идеальный. Как сказал бы мистер Фелл, он "тип-топ". В общем, я и сам в шоке, что говорю это, но ты написал нечто гениальное.  
Если ангел любил говорить людям хорошее, потому что почти физически наслаждался их радостью и удовольствием, то Кроули любил говорить людям хорошее, чтобы насладиться чередой испытываемых ими неправедных эмоций, например, самодовольством, нарциссическим кайфом от комплиментов, гордыней и так далее. В случае с Оливером дело тоже стоило того: никакого самодовольства парень не источал, но зато впал в такой явственный шок, смешанный с недоверием, что на него было любо-дорого посмотреть.  
Кроули небрежно облокотился о стойку, выставил вперед плечо и с ухмылкой уставился на Оливера, который потерял дар речи. Прелесть.

\- Ты издеваешься? - Наконец, выдавил из себя парень, и Кроули стало его почти жаль. Почти.  
\- И зачем мне это? - Он пожал плечами. - Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, мне на тебя вообще плевать, но раз уж я напрягся и прочитал толстенную книгу, я считаю своим долгом сказать, что я о ней думаю. Тем более, что мой друг с чего-то в тебя поверил и даже доверил свой драгоценный магазин.  
Больше всего в искренности Кроули Оливера убедили эти его последние слова. Он сглотнул и, моргая от еще не прошедшего шока, проговорил:  
\- Спа... спасибо, наверное. Если ты серьезно, конечно.  
Кроули картинно закатил глаза и спросил вполне честно:  
\- Тебе что, никто не говорил, что твоя книга хороша? Ее же опубликовали! В чем вообще проблема?

Глаза парня немного остекленели, и Кроули осознал, что непроизвольно зачаровал его, лишив всякой возможности врать, отмалчиваться и огрызаться. Он вздохнул и спросил уже в лоб:  
\- Реально, в чем проблема? Книга хорошая, плюс ты явно из тех, кто пишет без перерыва, как псих, с утра до ночи, и наверняка у тебя есть еще рукописи. Почему ты просиживаешь дни в этом книжном, а не занимаешься своим делом? - Он подумал мгновение и задал самый практичный вопрос: - Что тебе мешает?  
\- Мне мешает издательство, - слова полились из Оливера рекой - типично для завороженных демоническими штучками, - нет, точнее, не издательство, а Фонтейн и Батт, эти уроды забили своей графоманской ерундой весь издательский план на ближайшие два года, и у издательства просто нет ресурсов еще на одного автора. И при этом только они издают романы моего жанра. Если бы продажи моей книги были больше...

\- Стой, стой, стой! - Кроули пришлось остановить его, потому что голос Оливера становился все выше, не говоря уж о его бешеной жестикуляции. - Вопрос: почему продажи не ахти, почему издатель предпочитает тебе этих... Фонтейна и Батта? Они пишут лучше тебя?  
\- Не-а, - уже спокойнее махнул рукой Оливер, глядя на Кроули в упор своим стеклянным взглядом. - Они популярнее, у них миллионы подписчиков в инстаграме, у Батта жена - знаменитая певичка к тому же, а Фонтейн - красавчик и ходит в викторианских шмотках. Публика их обожает, я на их фоне - просто дохлый кот. Ни соцсетей, ни вида, ничего... И я умудряюсь наговорить какой-то фигни в каждом интервью, сам не знаю, почему и как. Не умею себя рекламировать, продвигать свои тексты. Гиблый номер. Я даже понимаю издателей, я бы на их месте тоже...

Оливер запнулся на полуслове, и они с Кроули одновременно вздрогнули: между ними словно из ниоткуда материализовался Азирафель, который, щелкнув пальцами, вывел парня из нетипичного для него состояния правдивой словоохотливости.  
\- Оливер, мой мальчик, по телефону спрашивают о каких-то модных графических романах, поговори, будь добр, я в этом ничего не смыслю.  
Парень мотнул головой, явно сконфуженный, но, к счастью, послушался ангела и, спотыкаясь, побрел к телефону, а Азирафель, повернувшись к Кроули, одарил того обвиняющим взглядом. Кроули стало стыдно, но он не подал вида и поспешил объяснить:  
\- Ты был прав, ангел: книга твоего протеже потрясающе написана и, по моему скромному мнению, должна быть как минимум бестселлером года. Я пытался понять, почему это не так!  
Как и ожидалось, Азирафель моментально сменил гнев на милость и, понизив голос, быстро проговорил:  
\- Вот именно! Теперь ты понимаешь?.. Конечно, вполне очевидно, что вместо Оливера с издателем должен говорить литературный агент - и я готов исполнить эту роль, само собой, но в его случае проблема также в его конкурентах. Их романы намного слабее, но они сумели понравится публике, а это сейчас важнее.

\- От конкурентов можно избавиться, - лукаво проговорил Кроули, подмигивая ангелу и прекрасно зная, что тот видит его подмигивание даже под темными очками.  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь, мой дорогой! Я ангел, - Азирафель выпрямился и с видом оскорбленного достоинства одернул полы кардигана - как когда-то одергивал свой дурацкий потертый жилет. - Я не собираюсь ни от кого "избавляться".  
"Зато я демон", - подумал Кроули так отчетливо, что испугался, как бы ангел не прочел это по выражению его лица, поэтому, не давая другу задерживаться мыслями на этом скользком вопросе, он нарочито широко взмахнул руками и с напускным оживлением предложил:  
\- А не пойти ли нам пообедать в "Серебряный лотос", ангел? Мы все еще не отметили как следует мое пробуждение, и погода сегодня как раз такая, как тебе нравится, отвратительно жизнерадостная.  
\- Прекрасная идея, - просветлел Азирафель и задумчиво добавил: - Тем более что я хотел тебе кое-что рассказать... точнее, попросить тебя кое о чем.  
\- Так рассказать или попросить?  
\- И то, и другое.

Кроули озадаченно нахмурился, но с радостью посторонился, пропуская Азирафеля вперед. От Оливера, который бросал на Кроули недоуменные взгляды, пока ангел давал ему указания, Кроули отвернулся, но это оказалось не слишком хорошей идеей: его взгляд тут же зацепился за белокурый затылок Азирафеля.  
Всегда ли самые короткие пряди там образовывали вот такие забавные пушистые полукольца? Всегда ли пушок чуть ниже смахивал на поверхность сахарной ваты? Кроули глубоко вдохнул через нос (Азирафель неосознанно переступил с ноги на ногу, подумав, что демон раздражен промедлением), и его взгляд переместился на висок ангела, а оттуда перепрыгнул на светло-золотистые ресницы, которые особенно хорошо были видны именно сейчас, в полуденном свете затемненного книжного. Густые и загнутые ресницы ангела придавали ему одновременно невинный и кокетливый вид, хотя Кроули с уверенностью мог сказать, что если Азирафель и бывал кокетливым, то только бессознательно. Интересно, если бы он, демон, прямо сейчас наклонился и прикоснулся губами к виску Азирафеля, что бы произошло с этими ресницами? Они бы распахнулись с возмущением? Или медленно опустились бы...  
Даже по дороге к ресторану, уверенно и резко поворачивая на самых людных улицах, Кроули продолжал задаваться этими вопросами, чувствуя, как медленно, но верно мысли его путаются от разливающегося в теле тепла.

***

\- Я хочу посмотреть загородные дома.  
Ангел произнес это совершенно будничным голосом, словно речь шла о том, чтобы выбрать новую полку для магазина (но даже такое новшество обычно заставляло Азирафеля паниковать и суетиться). Ангел, как ни в чем не бывало, сделал глоток белого вина, промокнул губы салфеткой и, откинувшись на спинку стула, выстрелил этот шокирующей фразой в ничего не подозревающего, расслабившегося Кроули, к которому, наконец, начало было возвращаться хорошее настроение.  
Он поперхнулся собственной слюной и переспросил:  
\- Что? Какие еще дома?

Азирафель бросил на него чуточку осуждающий взгляд, как будто находил шок Кроули чрезмерным, но тут же сжалившись, сменил выражение лица на максимально терпеливое и, подавшись к нему всем корпусом, объяснил:  
\- Я больше не чувствую себя в безопасности. В магазине, я имею в виду. До Апокалипсиса, - он нетерпеливо махнул рукой и поправил себя: - до недо-апокалипсиса, ты понимаешь, о чем я, вокруг магазина толклись все, кто ни попадя, - от Габриэля до Михаила и Сандалфона, и я даже не хочу упоминать пожар, поэтому - теперь, спустя время, я это отчетливо чувствую, мой дорогой, - поэтому мне больше не кажется, что я в безопасности в своем магазине.  
\- Ты можешь... переехать ко мн... - Кроули с ужасом понял, что несет, поэтому сжевал последние звуки своего внезапного предложения, но Азирафель, конечно же, прекрасно его услышал и понял.  
\- Это очень мило, Кроули, но твоя квартира кажется мне еще менее безопасной, чем мой книжный! Я с огромным трудом уходил после каждого визита, часами не мог заставить себя выйти из твоей квартиры и оставить тебя одного в этом месте - беззащитного, спящего.

С одной стороны, Кроули хорошо понимал, о чем говорит Азирафель, хотя и не ожидал этого от него, зная, как ангел привязан к своему магазину. С другой, его фантазия тут же начала подбрасывать картинки того, как ангел часами топтался у его постели, не желая оставлять его одного... Мягко говоря, это отвлекало. Кроули прочистил горло, одним глотком осушил целый бокал вина и попытался перевести разговор в другое русло:  
\- Поэтому ты решил?..  
\- Я связался с подходящим агентом по недвижимости - очень милая дама, кстати - и попросил ее подобрать симпатичный загородный дом. Коттедж. Не очень далеко - в пригороде, чтобы до Лондона было недалеко, ты понимаешь, чтобы не приходилось добираться часами...  
\- Значит, ты не собираешься покидать Лондон окончательно? И что с твоим магазином? Ты его продашь?  
\- О нет! - В голосе Азирафеля прозвучал ужас, и плечи Кроули чуть-чуть расслабились. - Я заберу свои любимые книги в новый дом, но магазин останется моим. Найму управляющего... - Он неуверенно пошарил взглядом по залу ресторана, набитого людьми. - Это все детали, не важно! Главное, магазин пока останется при мне, просто я буду в нем появляться нечасто, возможно, в нем будут работать мои новые подопечные, да и автограф-сессии в нем будет удобно устраивать - для тех, кем не заинтересовались крупные магазины.

Они помолчали; на лице Азирафеля блуждала легкая улыбка - одновременно грустная и полная надежды на что-то неопределенное, на лице Кроули невозможно было прочесть ровным счетом ничего. Наконец, он побарабанил пальцами по столу и сказал:  
\- Не могу представить книжный без тебя, ангел.  
Грусть в улыбке ангела проявилась чуть более явно, но он нашел в себе силы отмахнуться от нее:  
\- Ерунда, мой дорогой, это всего лишь здание, в конце концов. Я уверен, из симпатичного коттеджа где-то на природе выйдет отличный дом... не запятнанный визитами всех этих эфирных и демонических созданий, при мысли о которых у меня до сих пор стынет кровь в жилах! Надо будет не забыть окружить дом защитой - и от тех, и от других...  
Кроули, чувствуя, что теперь кровь в жилах стынет у него самого, с чуть фальшивым смешком проговорил:  
\- Только не забудь оставить лазейку для меня, ангел!

Азирафель ничего не ответил, но уставился на Кроули таким взглядом, будто тот был полным идиотом; Кроули не понимал таких взглядов ангела, точнее, боялся понимать их в свою пользу, поэтому взгляд его не успокоил. К счастью, от тревожных мыслей его спас Азирафель, воскликнувший:  
\- Кстати, мой дорогой, чуть не забыл! - Взгляд из-под ресниц, изображавший смущение, которого - в этом Кроули был уверен - ангел вовсе не испытывал. - Могу ли я попросить тебя отвезти меня завтра на встречу с агентом по недвижимости? Дорогая мисс Беннет готова показать первый дом, и твое участие будет для меня совершенно неоценимым. Это недалеко, встреча назначена на 15.00, я очень надеюсь, что ты сможешь...  
\- Конечно, ангел, - хрипло проговорил Кроули, прерывая поток слов Азирафеля. - Я отвезу тебя, без проблем.

Он не был готов выпустить ангела из своего поля зрения, - вот что отчетливо понял Кроули, глядя в спину Азирафеля, который, с обычными охами-ахами выбравшись из Bentley и попрощавшись с другом, входил в свой магазин.  
Конечно же, он поедет завтра с ним смотреть коттедж, и разобьет эту идею в пух и прах, заставив агента искать подходящий дом полгода или больше; он постарается помочь оборванцу Оливеру, чтобы тот свалил из книжного, и попутно заработает себе очки в глазах Азирафеля; он будет тут, рядом, всегда на связи, всегда держа контроль над ситуацией. Больше никакого сна в течение месяца и даже недели... Больше ни один консультант в магазине одежды с жадными ручонками не будет выбирать для ангела шмотки.  
Отныне это его, Кроули, вотчина. Он будет присматривать за ангелом, он будет делать за него грязную работу, он будет одобрять (или не одобрять) его новый свитер, он будет рядом. Всегда.

Кроули прекрасно понимал, как одержимо он звучит - пусть и только в своих мыслях. Но это ведь привилегия демонов, не так ли? Быть одержимыми. Жадными. Ненасытными. Даже в любви...  
Кроули нервно закусил губу - и этот жест никак не был связан с крутым пике на сложном участке дороги.  
Не для того он рисковал всем в этом Апокалипсисе, чтобы позволить бессмысленному течению жизни унести Азирафеля так далеко и неумолимо, как это умеет делать только слепая судьба!

4\. Губная помада

\- Что это у тебя? Вот тут?..  
Азирафель сделал неопределенный жест в направлении своих губ, и Кроули, машинально тронув свои собственные, с ужасом понял, что на них, должно быть, остались следы губной помады.   
Он пожал плечами - точнее, одним плечом, очертив им в высшей степени неопределенный полукруг.  
Он загадочно дернул уголком губ, изобразив пренебрежительную усмешку.  
Он извлек из собственной глотки целый набор нечленораздельных звуков.  
Он махнул рукой, словно отмахивался от надоедливой пчелы.  
Он засунул в карманы брюк кончики пальцев и ускорил шаг.  
В общем, выдал весь свой фирменный репертуар ухода от ответа, не переставая чувствовать на себе испытующий взгляд ангела. Когда он сам того хотел, Азирафель умел прожигать взглядом насквозь.

Азирафель закатил глаза и открыл рот, но, видимо, решив, что расспросы ни к чему, наконец, отвернулся и поспешил вслед за Кроули, с любопытством озираясь по сторонам: они приближались к воротам - бирюзово-белым, деревянным, тошнотворно-милым - за которыми начиналась дорожка к пустующему коттеджу, выставленному на продажу. Кроули вздохнул, галантно придержал ворота перед ангелом и, удостоившись благодарной улыбки, вошел вслед за ним - и тут же торопливо стер рукавом остатки губной помады.  
До чего же глупо было снять с себя абсолютно все компрометирующее - и выдать себя такой ерундой!

До этого мгновения Кроули был полностью доволен собой и тем, как проходил его день. Утро - самое начало рабочего дня - застало его в кабинете главного редактора издательства "Стимтейл", который, не имея сил ни отвести взгляда, ни смотреть прямо, скользил вороватым и шокированным взглядом по длинным ногам и голым плечам Кроули. Тот не винил бедного лысеющего толстяка: в конце концов, не каждое утро ты начинаешь свой рабочий день со встречи с такой красоткой, какой он, Кроули, предстал перед редактором - во всей красе своего синего мини-платья в пайетках, безумного рыжего парика и недостаточно плотных колготок. Войдя к редактору, он представился Алекс - и не думая изменять свой определенно мужской голос - развалился в кресле, сверкнув трусиками и уронив одну туфлю на страшно высокой шпильке, а затем, вздернув подбородок, позволил толстяку как следует рассмотреть свое лицо, все - от криво приклеенных фальшивых ресниц и ярко-фиалковых контактных линз до малиновой губной помады, ярко выделявшейся на фоне его небритых щек.  
Кроули чувствовал себя сокрушительно великолепным.

Редактор, увидев перед собой абсолютно гротескный образчик драг-квин розлива конца 90-х, сначала впал в ступор, потом разозлился - правда, беззвучно, а затем пораженно развел руками и спросил, что нужно мисс Алекс. Кроули растянул губы в вульгарной ухмылке и, задумчиво потерев глаз - вместе с тушью и подводкой, выдержал театральную паузу, а потом доверительно наклонился к редактору и сказал приглушенным тоном:  
\- Я здесь для того, чтобы спасти ваш бизнес, мистер. Не далее как завтра моя хорошая знакомая, Мэгги Джей, дает интервью "Дейли Мейл" о том, что ваш автор, мистер, форменный говнюк по имени Фонтейн очень нехорошо с ней обошелся... вы понимаете... в постели. Совсем нехорошо, мистер. Она расскажет все. И когда я говорю "она", вы же понимаете, что это так же, как я бы сказала о себе: "Она", вы понимаете, мой милый?.. Так вот, я и подумала: почему бы мне не сделать доброе дело и не предупредить этих хороших людей, которые доверились этому грязному ублюдку Фонтейну, издали его книгу и сделали из него звезду, почему бы мне не предупредить их - чтобы завтра, когда интервью выйдет, их уже ничто не связывало бы с этим уродом? Это ведь была хорошая мысль, не так ли, мистер?

Кроули откинулся на спинку кресла и, облизав губы, с удовольствием наблюдал ровно три минуты, как редактор издательства "Стимтейл" корчится за своим столом в агонии шока, отвращения и паники. А когда оттенок лица толстяка от багрового перешел к кирпично-красному, Кроули сделал контрольный выстрел:  
\- В конце концов, мы все оказались в одной лодке, мистер - вы, я и Мэгги Джей: со мной Фонтейн тоже обошелся не очень-то по-христиански. Когда я очнулась после той третьей Кровавой Мэри и обнаружила, что мои ноги прикованы к кровати, а руки связаны за спиной, и надо мной стоит Фонтейн - совершенно, ну абсолютно голый...  
\- Все! Хватит! Мисс... Алекс, хватит, прошу вас!  
Редактор вскочил, наконец, решив преобразовать энергию паники в механическое движение, и, выставив перед собой руки, замотал головой:  
\- Да, да, я все понимаю, и я вам действительно благодарен за это предупреждение, уверяю вас...  
Кроули щелкнул пальцами, и редактор, захлебнувшись слюной, судорожно вздохнул, продолжив уже намного более уверенным и возмущеннуым голосом:  
\- Я сейчас же свяжусь с адвокатом издательства и решу этот вопрос! Да, все это требует немедленных мер...

Кроули еще немного поглумился над бедным толстяком, порываясь рассказать ему подробности роковой встречи с Фонтейном, но затем заскучал - и уже к полудню вышел из издательства, провожаемый совиными взглядами сотрудников.  
Ему не было стыдно за свой чрезвычайно успешный план, даже наоборот: Мэгги Джей действительно существовала (хотя в дневные часы ее звали Николасом), и Фонтейн действительно вел себя совершенно не по-джентльменски с этой "дамой" - и не с ней одной. Кроули, моментально распутав тугой клубок слухов, нашел Николаса и без особых усилий уговорил его дать интервью, рассказав обо всем прессе.  
Дело складывалось как нельзя лучше: Фонтейн - настоящий ублюдок и садист - получал по заслугам, теряя контракт с издательством и оказываясь в центре сексуального разбирательства, его издатель на волосок уходил от серьезных проблем и вынужден был обратиться к другим авторам - к Оливеру, само собой, а Николас-Мэгги Джей получал не только свою минуту славы, но и хороший денежный куш, на который он мог открыть давно желанную кондитерскую (кто знает, возможно, Кроули однажды отведет в нее Азирафеля).

Кроули улыбался - широко и счастливо - по дороге к книжному ангела, чувствуя себя переполненным энергией восторженного возбуждения; так всегда с ним бывало после удачно состряпанного дела. У него было еще достаточно времени, чтобы заскочить за эклерами и явиться к Азирафелю немного заранее до встречи с агентом по недвижимости. Жизнь была прекрасна... Если бы еще ему пришло в голову бросить хотя бы один взгляд на себя в зеркало!

***

Азирафель все еще раздумывал о том, откуда на лице Кроули взялась губная помада (совершенно чудовищного оттенка), поэтому когда демон шумно вздохнул, он испуганно встрепенулся и заставил себя сконцентрироваться на происходящем. Они стояли посреди крошечного холла коттеджа в компании с агентом, мисс Беннет, озираясь по сторонам и пытаясь оценить состояние дома.

\- Пол гнилой, ангел, не говори, что сам этого не видишь! - Кроули демонстративно постучал каблуком своих вызывающих туфель по гулкому и одновременно зыбкому деревянному полу, а затем скорчил гримасу якобы искреннего сожаления. Было вполне очевидно, что дом ему не нравится, но он так и сочился намерением не показать этого Азирафелю, заменив иррациональное: "Мне не нравится" чередой разумных доводов.

Если бы только Кроули знал, что ему вполне было достаточно сказать: "Мне не нравится", - и Азирафель моментально вычеркнул бы этот коттедж из своего списка!

Азирафель закатил глаза и, подавив в себе желание умиротворяюще похлопать Кроули по плечу, взглянул на пол, который действительно был не в лучшей кондиции. Мисс Беннет тут же принялась отстаивать честь пола, а Кроули - ей возражать со всем возможным пылом, и Азирафель, не вступая в перепалку, прошелся по холлу, заглянул в гостиную и выглянул из окна в сад. Как он и опасался, коттедж оказался слишком маленьким и ветхим, но главное, в нем не было ни большой библиотеки, которая была обязательным условием, ни обширного сада, ни современной кухни и уютной гостиной. В таком коттедже можно было перебиться неделю на отдыхе у моря - не более того, но в качестве постоянного и уютного дома он совершенно не подходил. Книгам Азирафеля тут некуда было бы деться, как негде было бы Кроули выращивать свои растения...

Поймав себя на этой мысли, Азирафель, мягко улыбаясь, повернулся ко все еще спорящим демону и агенту по недвижимости. Кроули размахивал руками и передразнивал раскрасневшуюся мисс Беннет, которая никак не хотела сдаваться, - но Азирафеля эта сцена не возмущала и не тревожила, а удивительным образом грела. Потому что Кроули участвовал, Кроули был тут, рядом с ним, Кроули выбирал дом вместе с ним... хотя и не знал, что он был предназначен для них обоих.

Какой-то частью - видимо, человеческой - своего сознания Азирафель понимал, что ведет себя странно и нелогично, но все же его стратегия вполне вписывалась в их с Кроули историю отношений.  
Месяц назад, укрыв внезапно уснувшего Кроули одеялом, Азирафель присел рядом с ним - и просидел так до рассвета, не двигаясь и не сводя глаз со спящего демона. Ладонь Азирафеля лежала на спине Кроули, между его лопаток, мягко, но определенно; он находился в глубочайшей задумчивости и одновременно не отдалялся от демона ни на йоту.  
Впервые за долгое время у него появилось время и пространство для того, чтобы все обдумать, - роскошь, которая редко ему выпадала в последние суматошные годы, наполненные страхом по поводу Апокалипсиса. Он не солгал Кроули: он действительно думал и о своем предназначении, и о своей оторванности от Небес, и об их безопасности, но все же дольше всего он думал о них с Кроули, о том, что ждет их двоих. Работа, безопасность, декорации - все это было важно, но не шло ни в какое сравнение с самой сутью, сердцем их существования - их жизнями, сплетенными в одну тугую косу, в один причудливый клубок.

Сначала Азирафель вспомнил обо всех жестоких, резких, несправедливых словах, сказанных им Кроули. И наоборот. Это было болезненно и вызывало чувство вины, но было необходимо.  
Потом Азирафель погладил спящего Кроули по волосам и, закрыв глаза, позволил себе редкое удовольствие - ощутить мягко клубившиеся вокруг демона чувства - нежности, уязвимости, восхищения, любви, привязанности - к нему, ангелу. Все те чувства, которые в течение столетий, тысячелетий видоизменялись, трансформировались, сплетались с другими, росли и ширились, обрастали болезненными точками и шрамами, с тем, чтобы, наконец, сформироваться в горячий ореол сплавленных воедино любви и боли, пылающий вокруг Кроули и адресованный только Азирафелю.

Если бы Азирафель был смертным, возможно, в его голове звучали бы беспрестанно слова о любви к Кроули, о желании быть с ним, разделить с ним свою жизнь, полностью принадлежать ему...  
Но они не были смертными. Любовь между ними была не проговоренным вслух, но при этом непреложным фактом. Азирафеля часто сбивало с ног осознание силы их привязанности друг к другу, но никогда ему не хотелось сказать Кроули: "Я люблю тебя" - как раз потому, что он любил.

Но и любовь эта была совсем не такой, о какой он читал в человеческих книгах... а он читал о ней тысячу раз, тысячи тысяч.

Любовь Кроули к нему, Азирафелю, была похожа на огненный мрамор: прожилки тьмы в массиве бурлящих эмоций. Демону всегда было сложно справляться с сильными чувствами: он легко терял контроль, легко впадал в драматизм, делал широкие жесты и преувеличивал все на свете, поэтому и его любовь к Азирафелю всегда пылала ярким пламенем. Это пламя скорее согревало и приятно обволакивало, чем обжигало, но все же его интенсивность часто пугала Азирафеля, заставляла делать шаг-два назад, даже отталкивать Кроули. Еще более противоречивые эмоции у него вызывали вкрапления тьмы в чувствах демона; тьмой ощущалась его ревность, его желание обладать, его... ненасытность. Азирафель никогда не мог расчитывать на благоразумие Кроули, на его осторожность, - поэтому и держал дистанцию, насколько это было возможно, из последних сил отдаляя тот момент, когда и Небеса, и Ад узнают о том, насколько они близки. Но иногда это было невероятно сложно. Говорить Кроули "нет", отступать, закрывать перед ним дверь, напоминать об их антагонизме... делать вид, что не замечает пристальных взглядов демона, его одержимости им, Азирафелем, делать вид, что между ними - пропасть. Все это было невыносимо. Болезненно. Преступно.

Любовь Азирафеля к Кроули была совершенно другой. Чувства Азирафеля были воздухом, ветром с тысячей обличий. Силе его любви вовсе не мешало то, что на поверхности она была переменчивой и неуловимой, ускользавшей из рук демона при каждом его резком движении. Азирафель знал, что эта переменчивость сводит Кроули с ума, сбивает с толку, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: эта подвижность ума и эмоций была самой сутью ангела, который искал спасения от этих своих черт в нарочитом постоянстве по отношению к месту жительства, книжному магазину и одежде. И магазин, и пальто, и книги, и даже любимые десерты - все это призвано было внести стабильность в жизнь Азирафеля, повиснуть на нем комфортным грузом. За шесть тысяч лет на Земле он научился стабилизировать себя, управляться со своими чувствами, компенсировать свои недостатки, и итог этой балансировки вряд ли мог порадовать Кроули: ему достались текучие, как вода, трепещущие, как полуживая рыба в ладонях, чувства Азирафеля, только питающие его ненасытность. Сегодня Азирафель отказывался встретиться с Кроули за ланчем, завтра почти игриво - с ужасом наблюдая за собой со стороны - просил об услуге, послезавтра приглашал напиться в книжном, погруженным в сумеречный полусвет, дразнил Кроули и намеренно смешил его своей нарочитой отсталостью от моды, а потом снова отталкивал или притворялся страшно занятым.

Время сделало свое дело: с десятилетиями и столетиями они выучили этот причудливый танец, привыкли к нему, усвоили его затейливые правила и полностью смирились с ними, поэтому то, что со стороны выглядело странными отношениями и чем-то почти нездоровым, в реальности было, возможно, самой гармоничной связью между двумя живыми созданиями. И Азирафеля все устраивало...  
Все, кроме одного.  
Ему смертельно надоело притворяться, что они с Кроули по разные стороны баррикад, он устал от бесконечной необходимость соблюдать дистанцию и не давать их отношениям углубляться. Он устал бояться внешнего вмешательства. Устал бояться, что кто-то узнает. Устал бояться огня Кроули, силы его чувств.

Именно поэтому за последний месяц он сделал три вещи, которые еще полгода назад показались бы ему немыслимыми, невозможными: во-первых, он отправился в самый современный, большой и дорогой магазин и полностью сменил свою одежду, во-вторых, он начал поиски дома для их с Кроули переезда, и в-третьих, он решил разрушить все стены между ним и демоном, престать отступать и притворяться, покончить со страхом - окончательно и бесповоротно. С одеждой было просто, выбор дома тоже был вопросом времени (возможно, немалого - если посмотреть на то, как страстно Кроули сражался против вариантов мисс Беннет), а вот с третьим пунктом его маленького революционного списка все было одновременно и проще, и значительно сложнее.

Ведь в их уравнении отношений была еще одна могущественная переменная - сам Кроули. Кроули, который так же, как и он, за тысячелетия привык к определенным схемам, привычкам и "танцевальным па", Кроули, который накопил в своем сердце немало обиды и раненых чувств, Кроули, который, при всей своей эмоциональности, катастрофически неспособен был завязывать с окружающими душевные отношения. Смешно, но Азирафель совершенно определенно не знал, чего ждать от Кроули, увидевшего перед собой "зеленый свет" и полное разрешение на любую инициативу. С другими Кроули был настороженным, колючим, саркастичным и недоверчивым, хотя, конечно, ради своих целей всегда мог изобразить любые эмоции; ангел всегда испытывал немалую гордость за то, как сильно Кроули-с-Азирафелем отличался от Кроули-с-другими, и все же... Кто знает, способен ли был Кроули вообще открыться полностью, снять все уровни своей защиты и отдать свое сердце в руки кого бы то ни было, даже Азирафеля?

Азирафель, в очередной раз вынырнув из своих мыслей, взглянул на демона, который - судя по багровому лицу мисс Беннет - вступил в фазу особенно оскорбительных комментариев по поводу выбора агента по недвижимости; в подобном настроении Кроули был безжалостен, как ядовитая змея, но при этом - в этом ангел едва готов был признаться даже себе - и удивительно, убийственно привлекателен - так, как привлекательными нам кажутся хищники в момент погони за жертвой.  
Азирафель вздохнул, сделал шаг по направлению к увлекшейся спором парочке и заткнул Кроули самым действенным способом - положив ладонь на его локоть:  
\- Хватит, мой дорогой, пол действительно ужасен, но вряд ли мисс Беннет в этом виновата.  
\- Но она могла бы... проверить, - угрюмо пробормотал Кроули - исключительно ради того, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним. В его голосе не осталось и следа от первоначального сарказма и раздражения.

Азирафель, намеренно не убирая руку с черного рукава замершего на месте демона, повернулся, сияя извиняющейся улыбкой, к бедной женщине, натерпевшейся от острого языка Кроули:  
\- Боюсь, я совершил ошибку, мисс Беннет: не вполне хорошо описал то, какой дом мы ищем! Видите ли, нам нужно что-то побольше, с просторной гостиной, библиотекой, современной кухней, уютным вторым этажом и, конечно, с большим садом.  
Мисс Беннет набрала воздуху в легкие, чтобы возразить, но на ходу передумала и с примирительными нотками ответила, на глазах поддаваясь умиротворяющей харизме ангела:  
\- Да, мистер Фелл, так мне будет легче подобрать вам что-то более подходящее, вы правы. Давайте будем считать эту попытку неудачей, которая помогла нам определиться с характеристиками идеального дома?  
Кроули открыл рот, явно намереваясь вставить что-то нелицеприятное, но плечо Азирафеля, на мгновение прикоснувшееся к его собственному, эффективно вывело его из боевого настроения. Ангел торопливо кивнул:  
\- Ну конечно, дорогая мисс Беннет! Я уверен, следующая попытка будет успешной, обязательно сообщите, когда нам будет что посмотреть.

Идя по дорожке от дома к воротам, Азирафель с удовольствием скользнул взглядом по буйно растущим неполотым запоздалым растениям сада и, чуть притормозив, сорвал диковатую на вид белую хризантему. Цветок был очаровательным, живым и восхитительно-белым.  
Он, не останавливаясь, повернулся к идущему за ним Кроули, и сунул цветок ему в руки.  
Кроули машинально, негнущимися пальцами, едва не споткнувшись от удивления, взял цветок, и Азирафель отвернулся с лукавой ухмылкой на губах.  
Даже не видя демона, он точно знал, что тот сжимает цветок, как сокровище, не сводя глаз с его затылка.

***

Они вернулись в Лондон в относительной тишине: Кроули разок пытался завести разговор о доме, но Азирафель обескуражил его, сходу согласившись с тем, что показанный им коттедж - совершенно не то, что надо. Примерно на середине пути они проезжали милую деревушку, и Азирафель без малейшего труда уговорил Кроули зайти в местную кофейню, где с удовольствием проглотил кусочек вишневого пирога с чашкой какао и упросил демона сделать два глотка из его чашки с капуччино.

Азирафель всегда ценил, даже смаковал такие путешествия в компании с Кроули - неспешные, спокойные. (Хотя, видит Бог, они выдавались на долю ангела и демона очень редко) Его невероятно расслабляла возможность просто ехать вперед, видеть перед собой зелень, маленькие городки, перекусывать в кафе, говорить ни о чем, не боясь сболтнуть лишнего, в общем, существовать безо всякого надзора, легко и невесомо. Но лучшим в таких поездках, конечно, была компания Кроули, в эмоциях которого Азирафель попросту купался в подобных случаях. Для него не было секретом то, как радовала демона возможность усадить его, Азирафеля, в свой любимый бентли и везти куда глаза глядят, часами; в течение этих поездок Кроули прямо-таки источал удовольствие человека, положившего в карман вожделенное украшение. Кроме того, Кроули в поездках неуловимо менялся, успокаивался; голос его звучал тише и мягче, все его чувства смягчались.

Перед самым въездом в город они остановились на светофоре - что было для Кроули редкостью и свидетельствовало о том, что он тянет время, - и Азирафель повернулся к демону, чтобы сказать какую-то банальность о том, что им нужно обязательно встретиться за завтрашним ланчем, но с его уст не сорвалось ни слова. Кроули сидел неподвижно, словно завороженный, и руки его лежали на руле совершенно недвижимо; со стороны могло показаться, будто он находится в глубокой задумчивости, думает о своем, но Азирафель видел совершенно ясно, что Кроули парализован, погружен в транс своими собственными чувствами. Его веки под темными стеклами очков были полуопущены и при этом подрагивали, будто он видел сон наяву, его губы были полуоткрыты, а все его тело словно расправилось, превратилось в раскаленную лаву, текущую - невероятно медленно - по склону вулкана. Азирафель точно знал ощущение, владеющее Кроули, потому что и сам иногда испытывал его, но в отличие от демона, был привычен к нему - как ко всем чувствам, связанным с любовью. Для Кроули подобное было сногсшибательным в прямом смысле слова. Азирафель почти протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к нему и вывести его из транса, но Кроули вдруг сам мотнул головой, будто стряхивая наваждение, и медленно повернул голову к ангелу с едва заметной улыбкой на губах. Даже сквозь темные стекла было видно, что его зрачки расширены до предела.

Машина сзади просигналила - и момент был прерван; они тронулись с места, и бентли все медленнее продвигался по Лондону, отодвигая момент их прощания. С каждым километром решимость Азирафеля росла и расцветала в его груди; он старался не глядеть на Кроули, потому что и без этого что-то огромно-горячее затопило все его внутренности. Наверное, если бы земное тело ему позволяло такие вольности, он начал бы светиться прямо там - в полутемном салоне автомобиля.

Они затормозили у книжного, и Азирафель с благодарность позволил Кроули быстро выскочить наружу, чтобы открыть для него дверь. Ангел глянул на дверь своего магазина и, едва осознавая, что они все еще на улице, повернулся к бентли. Кроули стоял у машины, привалившись к ней всем телом, изображая небрежную позу, но на деле явно неспособный стоять ровно от того же, что полчаса назад заставило его застыть на целую минуту, не дыша и не видя ничего перед собой. Увидев, что Азирафель обернулся, он вздернул подбородок, словно спрашивая, в чем дело, и этот крошечный жест - такой привычный, родной - стал для ангела последней каплей.

Азирафель сделал два шага к Кроули и, ничего не говоря, поцеловал его.

5\. Сияние звезд

Даже если бы сама Бог спустилась на Землю, явилась к Кроули, одетая в костюм от Шанель и с прической а ля Анна Винтур, явилась и сказала бы ему, что, мол, демон, я прощаю тебя и превращаю снова в ангела, - даже в этом бы случае Кроули не ощутил такого шока, который охватил его, когда Азирафель поцеловал его у своего книжного.

Это был шок долгого ожидания без веры и надежды, когда ты целую вечность чего-то хочешь и Точно Знаешь, что не получишь желаемого. А потом получаешь.  
Это был шок внезапной близости, когда ты вот уже тысячелетия не просто ощущаешь условную границу между вами, а начинаешь ее видеть, и внезапно один из вас - удивительно, но не ты - нарушает ее одним махом.  
Это был шок соприкосновения с ангельской сущностью Азирафеля.

В интимных вопросах Кроули был типичным наблюдателем: он без отвращения или возбуждения следил за любовными делишками людей, когда это было необходимо для дела, но всегда ускользал от многочисленных попыток людей вовлечь его во что-то с подобное... но даже он не раз в течение истории, отвлекшись и потеряв бдительность, оказывался прижатым к чьему-то телу, ощущая на своих губах чужие губы. Дальше все это не заходило - и не могло зайти, учитывая то, что для Кроули люди хотя и были интересными, симпатичными и завораживающими созданиями, они не были ему - или любому демону или ангелу - ровней, ни по продолжительности жизни, ни по сути своей, как не были ровней друг другу звезды и деревья.  
Все эти случайные поцелуи оставляли в Кроули всего одно, но отчетливое ощущение - горячую влажность. Такую, какую чувствуешь, входя в тропическую оранжерею, где тепло и царит аромат чего-то стопроцентно земного, такого, как перегной очень плодородных почв или шерсть животного, когда гладишь его, разгоряченного долгой охотой или беготней за людьми на рынке.

Поцелуй Азирафеля был тоже теплым и влажным - а еще осторожным, легким, с ароматом озона, как после грозы, нетребовательным и в то же время разрывающим на части, что-то утверждающим... и многое другое, но, главное, при первом же касании, в первое же мгновение этого внезапного контакта Кроули ощутил, как ангельская сущность Азирафеля, сама его душа, это его пульсирующее сияние, запрятанное в глубину имитации человеческого сердца, эта концентрированная квинтэссенция, в общем, Сам Азирафель прикоснулся к Кроули - не к телу демона, а к его душе, сущности, квинтэссенции Кроули. Как будто ангел вдруг распустился внутри своего земного тела, как цветок, заполнил собой свой сосуд и, потянувшись к Кроули изо всех сил, поцеловал его самой своей душой, благословляя, принимая и отдаваясь.

Это было соединение, которое Кроули не считал возможным, как, скорее всего, и Азирафель, если судить по его изумленным глазам, сделавшимся из серо-голубых бирюзовыми, кристально-сияющими.

Кроули не было больно или страшно, его не поразила молная или электрический заряд, но прикосновение Азирафеля за те несколько секунд, которые длился их поцелуй, пронзило его такой запредельной дозой любви - не какой-то абстрактной, а очень концентрированной исключительно на нем, демоне, - что Кроули лишь чудом не упал на колени прямо там, перед Азирафелем, застывшим перед ним с полуоткрытыми бледно-розовыми губами. От подобного его спас только автомобиль, к которому он тяжело привалился, чувствуя, что задыхается - впервые за все шесть тысячелетий - как смертный, только не от нехватки воздуха, а от силы чувств.

Азирафель, настолько же потрясенный, держа ладонь на груди, будто удерживая свое земное сердце от отчаянного прыжка наружу, сделал несколько медленных шагов назад и вошел в книжный, не отрывая взгляда от Кроули. Даже когда он скрылся из виду, Кроули продолжал чувствовать его под кожей. Он так же завороженно, как Азирафель, медленно уселся в машину, посидел в ней неподвижно (минут пять - казалось ему - а выяснилось, что полтора часа), завел ее и направился в свою квартиру, едва осознавая, что делает и куда едет.

Дома Кроули, не дойдя до своего кабинета, присел на подоконник между монстерой и фикусом и, держа в руках пульверизатор для полива растений, закрыл глаза, пытаясь подавить дрожь, которая то и дело пробегала вдоль его позвоночника, как у тех наэлектризованных рыб... змей?.. в общем, кем бы там ни были черные угри со своими глазами-бусинами.

Он не знал, почему Азирафель это сделал. Кроули был знаком с ангелом шесть тысяч лет - и сейчас он понятия не имел, почему тот вдруг отвернулся от своего магазина, подошел к Кроули и поцеловал его. Не то чтобы эта выходка Азирафеля сильно расходилась с его личностью... в Азирафеле это всегда было: он мог столетиями вести себя осторожно, скучно, перестраховываясь на каждом шагу, опасаясь любой тени за углом, мог быть удивительно занудным и правильным, мог часами обдумывать каждую мелочь, не решаясь сделать выбор, а потом он внезапно - без малейшей внешней причины и признаков задуманного - делал что-то невообразимое, странное, смелое.  
Азирафель стрелял без предупреждения.  
И в самое сердце, - подумал Кроули, усмехаясь одним уголком губ и почему-то думая о Шекспире.  
Он снял очки и швырнул их рядом с собой на подоконник, обвел растения мрачным взглядом (на всякий случай), и пожал плечами в ответ на все вопросы, которые роились в его голове в этот самый момент.

Азирафель был самым непредсказуемым существом, какого он только знал, это точно, но - и в этом Кроули был абсолютно уверен - при этом Азирафель ни за что не сделал бы ничего подобного в качестве шутки или какого-то бессмысленного, мимолетного жеста. Чем бы ни был этот поцелуй, Азирафель явно знал, что делает, знал и был уверен в своем решении.  
Кроули вдруг до боли в пальцах захотелось позвонить ангелу - он даже привстал - позвонить и сказать ему, что... Почему там, у книжного, после поцелуя он промолчал и стоял, как идиот, открыв рот и глядя вследу ангелу? Ему еще тогда стоило сказать ему... Нет. Кроули тяжело плюхнулся на подоконник. Он и так чувствовал себя уязвимым, распахнутым навстречу Азирафелю, обнаженным и совершенно беззащитным, как червяк на солнце. Азирафель ничего не сказал, и если он, Кроули, сейчас позвонит и начнет изливать свои эмоции... Кроули знал, что не сможет остановиться на чем-то нейтральном, вроде: "Знаешь, ангел, какими бы ни были твои чувства, ты должен знать, что они взаимны". Нет, Кроули знал со стопроцентной уверенностью, что, услышав в трубке голос Азирафеля, он расклеится и начнет нести сначала ахинею, а потом чистую правду, со всей этой ужасной сахарной ерундой про давнюю любовь, про необходимость быть рядом всегда и везде, про то, что он не хочет его отпускать из Лондона и вообще отпускать.  
Стыд остановил Кроули.

Стыд - и мысль про "отпускать из Лондона". Что-то вроде раздражения в адрес ангела зажглось в Кроули и немного привело его в чувство: во что играл Азирафель весь этот день? Сначала эти смотрины коттеджа, в который он собирается сбежать от прежней жизни, оставив Кроули позади, а потом, спустя час - поцелуй, получите-распишитесь! Кроули был знаком с чисто человеческим термином mixed signals, но впервые испытывал его на собственной шкуре: сегодня Азирафель гладил его, спящего, волосы, завтра он вдруг начинал якшаться с нищими писателями, будто заскучав без дополнительной компании, сегодня он сиял при виде Кроули и уверял его, что скучал по нему, а завтра уже собирался переезжать подальше от него. И потом этот поцелуй - словно сладкая, но ядовитая вишня на торте.  
Очень сладкая, - подумал Кроули, обессиленно закрывая глаза. Он мог злиться на Азирафеля, сводить себя с ума вопросами и сомнениями, но он прекрасно понимал, что за второй, третий и четвертый такой поцелуй он позволит ангелу даже поджарить себя на адском огне, поливая соусом из святой воды.

Лучше не думать. Хотя бы попытаться не думать.  
Кроули с усилием заставил себя вернуться мыслями к своим грандиозным планам на следующий день, касающимся этого голодранца Оливера, и это немного его приободрило. Да, да, это правильно. Нужно заниматься делом, сеять раздор и хаос, а с Азирафелем... с ангелом лучше пока быть осторожнее. Спокойнее.  
Наконец, Кроули встал и поплелся в спальню, чувствуя, что уж сегодня сон ему точно необходим. Возможно, он прояснит его голову и уберет эту дрожь в коленях, это пламя в области солнечного сплетения, возможно, во сне ему не будет казаться, что губы Азирафеля раз за разом приникают к его собственным.

***

Огромным усилием воли Кроули держал себя вдали от ангела целый день.  
Целый день, подумать только! Кроули посмеялся бы над этой, казалось бы, саркастичной сентенцией, учитывая то, что в былые времена они иногда не виделись столетиями, вот только никакого сарказма в нынешней постановке вопроса не было. Кроули весь день просидел с ноутбуком на форуме любителей викторианской и псевдовикторианской литературы, убеждая всех и каждого в том, что Батт - врун и ленивый фантазер, который скармливал своим читателям тонны выдуманных якобы-фактов (что было правдой и поэтому несколько умаляло демоничность поведения Кроули) про викторианскую эпоху. Делал он это искусно и со знанием дела, так что уже к ланчу ропот возмущенных фанатов бил ключом, а раз дело было сделано, мозг Кроули, разгоряченный кознями, снова обратился к ангелу и тому факту, что они не говорили и не видели друг другу вот уже целых 20 часов.  
Не звонить Азирафелю было пыткой, поэтому когда его телефон зазвонил, Кроули сшиб по дороге к нему свое собственное кресло и на мягкую просьбу ("Мой дорогой, не хочу доставлять тебе лишние хлопоты, но не мог бы ты...") ангела отвезти его завтра на вторую встречу с мисс Беннет и посмотреть с ним очередной коттедж, демон, задыхаясь и часто моргая, только и смог проговорить: "Конечно, ангел, без проблем".

***

Получив сообщение от мисс Беннет о втором найденном коттедже, Азирафель вздохнул с облегчением, но перед тем, как набрать номер Кроули, на мгновение зажмурился и заставил себя успокоиться. Весь день ему хотелось - до боли в основании крыльев - услышать голос демона, а еще лучше - увидеть его воочию, но он так и не сделал ни того, ни другого, хорошо понимая, что ему нужно дать Кроули хоть немного пространства. Кроули - пространство, а ему самому - возможность прийти в себя и обрести какой-никакой контроль над ситуацией.

Начиная искать дом для них с Кроули, Азирафель поначалу почти спокойно принял решение углублять их с демоном отношения: Кроули спал, его не было на горизонте всерьез, взаправду, и поэтому ангел видел всю ситуацию словно со стороны, как читатель или сторонний наблюдатель. Он составил что-то вроде плана их с Кроули сближения и даже мысленно нарисовал картину того, как однажды между ними состоится объяснение - уравновешенное, с толикой волнения, как в классических романах, и они оба, конечно, будут немного смущены, и поначалу любые, даже невинные, прикосновения друг к другу будут неловкими и непривычными, но со временем их способность понимать друг друга, несомненно, сработает, и между ними снова воцарится комфорт, глубокое притяжение... с некоторыми элементами нежности и, быть может, даже эротизма.  
Так это представлялось Азирафелю - а теперь казалось просто наивным идиотизмом.

Как только он мог всерьез верить в то, что их чувства можно затолкать в узкий и выхолощенный классический сюжет куртуазных реверансов?! Как он мог воображать, что сможет оставаться с Кроули равнодушным, вежливым, сдержанным?! Как он мог думать, что любое из их прикосновений - а тем более поцелуй - может быть таким же мимолетным и неважным, как похлопывание по плечу случайного человека или друга-художника?!

Поцелуй! Азирафель, распахнув глаза и чувствуя себя завороженным, медленно поднес ко рту ладонь и прикоснулся пальцами к собственным полуоткрытым губам.  
Разве мог он представить, он - великий ценитель еды и слов, этих двух разновидностей оральных удовольствий, - разве мог он вообразить, что их с Кроули поцелуй, почти обычное прикосновение губ, будет таким?

Все, что раньше он только чувствовал в Кроули, - все эти отдельные мазки общей картины, от его особенного юмора до тщательно скрываемой сентиментальности, - все это в первое же мгновение поцелуя окружило его океаном и сомкнулось над его головой. Кроули был перед ним, под ним, над ним... внутри него. Азирафель почувствовал его - истинную сущность Кроули, не только телесное воплощение - всем своим существом, вплоть до кончиков перьев на крыльях. И это было потрясающее, ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение, смутно похожее на возвращение домой, к самому себе, истинному, интимному, настоящему.  
В этом океане, которым вдруг стал Кроули, и в котором радостно тонул Азирафель, также опасно вращались водовороты ревности демона, его желания обладать ангелом полностью и безраздельно, водовороты давних обид и страха потерять его, но даже они не отталкивали, а манили Азирафеля, заставляли его голову кружиться.

Несколько мгновений, которые длился поцелуй, растянулись на целую вечность - и все же прекратились слишком быстро.

И теперь, вспоминая о своих ощущениях, Азирафель отчетливо понимал две вещи: во-первых, он больше никогда не сможет отказаться - даже на словах - от Кроули, как он сделал тогда, в беседке, отмахнувшись от их отношений, словно от опасного насекомого. Не сможет отказаться, отвергнуть и даже отойти слишком далеко. Во-вторых, эта новая стадия их отношений не будет такой, какой он ее себе воображал. Они не будут просто сидеть в кафе и смотреть друг на друга с новым пониманием и нежностью, не будут чинно вспоминать о прошлом за уставленным винными бутылками вином, не будут красиво, как в романах Остин и Хейер, награждать друг друга выхолощенными целомудренными поцелуями. Нет, все будет по-другому.  
Азирафель будет манипулировать своим демоном, чтобы добиться своего, Кроули будет требовать безраздельного внимания ангела, Азирафель будет дразить, Кроули будет ревновать - и наоборот, Азирафель будет ошибаться и ранить демона, Кроули будет хлопать дверями и погружаться в сон на месяцы, Азирафель будет ускользать, Кроули будет давить... и оба они будут гореть в огне эмоций, которые они подавляли так долго и так жестоко.  
Мысль обо всем этом почти ужасала - и все же Азирафель не мог сдержать дрожи возбуждения и нетерпения, предвкушая такое развитие событий.

Ведь правда состояла в том - он попросту вынужден был себе признаться в этом, сидя в полутьме своего книжного и сжимая в руках трубку телефона, - что он хотел именно этого - гореть, мучиться сомнениями, оступаться и следом извиняться, он хотел видеть в глазах Кроули безумную смесь из любви, ревности, нежности и тревоги, хотел прочувствовать целиком и полностью все то - и, скорее всего, намного больше, - о чем писал не только Уильям, но и все до единого писатели.  
Бойтесь своих желаний - так говорят смертные.  
Азирафель боялся... и даже этот страх доставлял ему удовольствие.

***

Кроули даже не пришлось притворяться, что второй коттедж плох.  
Он был ужасен.  
До нелепости симметричный, прямо-таки голливудский, с низкими потолками и огромными гулкими комнатами, а также узким, как тоннель в лабиринте, садиком за домом. Кроули моментально возненавидел его всей душой и, не давая Азирафелю сказать ни слова, драматично замер посреди гостиной, всем своим видом показывая мисс Беннет, что он думает - ничего хорошего, если судить по его гримасе ужаса, - о ее выборе. Мисс Беннет оскорбленно и возмущенно отвернулась к "мистеру Феллу", явно надеясь на его более благосклонную реакцию, но тот не оправдал ее ожиданий.

Кроули с удивлением глядел, как Азирафель явно - явно для его искушенного взгляда - ушел от необходимости как-то высказаться, изобразив задумчивость и уставившись на пластиковую фреску, изображавшую что-то псевдо-античное. Как будто он давал возможность высказаться ему, Кроули. Как будто ждал его мнения. Как будто отступал на шаг и говорил всем своим видом: "Ну же, мой дорогой, говори, я слушаю!". Кроули это удивило не только потому, что решение было за Азирафелем, ведь дом он покупал себе; поведение Азирафеля было странным еще и потому, что обычно он всегда вмешивался в тирады Кроули, то одергивая его, то пытаясь смягчить его слова - если тирады вываливались демоном на головы "беззащитных" людей. Но не в этот раз.

\- Этот камин похож на младенца с ожирением третьей степени, если смотреть на этот белесый портал со стороны окна, а потолок буквально лежит на головах!.. Конечно, вы этого не чувствуете, потому что ниже даже Азир... мистера Фелла на несколько дюймов! И вообще, вы можете представить себе его, - он ткнул пальцем в Азирафеля, застывшего у книжного стеллажа, - в винтажном банном халате поверх накрахмаленной рубашки и выглаженных брюк (вы же не думаете, что он ходит по дому в пижамных штанах?!), вы можете представить себе его, с фарфоровой чашкой в руках и в его дурацких крошечных очках для чтения, прогуливающимся утром в воскресенье по этому жуткому узкому, как толстая кишка самого Вельзевула, коридору между гостиной и спальней?..

Мисс Беннет, как и в прошлый раз, моментально раскраснелась от злости и того, что Кроули не давал ей и слова вставить, но Азирафель по-прежнему не пытался его прервать. Кроули, переводя дыхание между двумя блестящими - и оскорбительными - метафорами, которыми он описывал кошмарность расположения комнат, вдруг подумал о том, что, возможно, он перегибает палку... ну конечно, еще как перегибает, вплетая в свой поток оскорблений самого ангела с его привычками и его стилем одеваться. Он, потеряв нить, взмахнул руками, будто отвергая весь дом без остатка и, издав череду нечленораздельных звуков, которые умел интерпретировать только Азирафель, обернулся и с опаской глянул на молчаливого ангела, не веря ни в его задумчивость, ни в его завороженность книжным стеллажом.

К изумлению Кроули, на губах Азирафеля, стоявшего поодаль, сцепив руки на животе и глядя на них с мисс Беннет с тем же видом, с которым он смотрел первые представления в Глобусе, играла ухмылка, затрагивавшая лишь уголки губ и - будто они были как-то затейливо связаны со всей остальной мимикой - уголки глаз, окруженные смешливыми морщинками.  
Азирафель наслаждался представлением.

Непривычное для него ощущение смущения разлилось в животе Кроули, он с огромным усилием нахмурился и, в сердцах пнув тяжеленное кресло, которое тут же извергло из своих недр целое облако пыли, отвернулся с бьющимся сердцем к монструозному гардеробному шкафу, сделанному в Китае с явной претензией на старину.  
Увидев смеющееся лицо Азирафеля, выражение его глаз, идеально расположенную ложбинку на его верхней губе - именно она придавала его улыбке что-то неуловимо соблазнительное, - почувствовав на себе пристальный и... восхищенный?.. взгляд ангела, Кроули вдруг вспомнил. Поцелуй!

Этим утром он мчался к ангелу на всех парах, но сердце его тревожно стучало в груди - он позволил этому органу вести себя так безответственно, чтобы хоть немного "выпустить пар" своих эмоций. Он боялся, что их сегодняшняя встреча будет неловкой, что он увидит в глазах Азирафеля разочарование и сожаления по поводу случившегося, что ангел или - еще хуже - он сам ляпнет что-то непоправимое, что ангел возьмет серьезный тон и скажет, что поторопился, в общем, он боялся сразу всего и в самой хаотичной форме. Этот страх боролся в нем со страстным желанием увидеть ангела. И еще больше - с непривычным для него желанием выяснить отношения с Азирафелем, даже потребовать объяснений (эту эмоцию он жестоко подавил в себе, вообразив, что будет выглядеть юной дурочкой, которая после одного поцелуя требует у мужчины объявить о помолвке).

Но все его терзания развеялись в первые же мгновения встречи с ангелом. Азирафель выпорхнул из книжного, как только Кроули затормозил у входа, и, не давая демону времени вылезти из бентли, необычайно быстро для него устроился на пассажирском сидении автомобиля, сложив руки на коленях. У него был невозмутимый и довольный жизнью вид - вид человека, у которого все тип-топ. Кроули даже в голову не пришло задавать какие-то вопросы - настолько это было неуместно при вот этом непробиваемо обыденном выражении лица Азирафеля. Ангел не выглядел ни смущенным, ни неловким, ни сомневающимся.  
Азирафель собирается делать вид, что ничего не было, - было первым заключением Кроули. Но в следующее мгновение ангел в ответ на приветствие демона повернулся к нему и улыбнулся ему с такой бездной нежности в глазах, что Кроули пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы прямо там же, в салоне бентли, не сползти расплавленным мороженым на колени Азирафеля. Что-то в его взгляде, во всем его виде изменилось - и дороги назад уже точно не было. И все же говорить, произносить какие-то слова было неуместным и неправильным, - это было очевидно. Кроули облизал губы и, молчаливо кивнув, завел машину.

По дороге они болтали, почти как обычно, обо всем на свете, не всерьез препираясь и поправляя друг друга. В выработанном тысячелетиями общения тоне было приятно и комфортно прятаться от неизвестности, но все же этот огромный "белый слон", который стоял между ними, то и дело мелькал то тут, то там, как засос, который никак не желает прятаться за высоким воротником.  
На одном особенно резком повороте Азирафель, завалившись набок, схватился за руку Кроули, и тот, потянувшись к судорожно сжавшейся на его предплечье ладони, мягко прикоснулся к ней, успокаивая. Он не закатил глаза, не ухмыльнулся и не отпустил какое-нибудь саркастичное замечание, как сделал бы раньше, и Азирафель, выпрямившись и не спеша убирать руку, скользнул ладонью по его руке вниз, позволил своим пальцам добраться до обнаженного запястья и погладить его в самой нежной части, прямо там, где бьется пульс. На целую минуту Кроули ослеп от нахлынувшись эмоций - и это было лишь счастливым стечением обстоятельств, что на пути автомобиля никого не оказалось.

Приближаясь к коттеджу, они оба замолкли и погрузились в абсолютно комфортное молчание, прерываемое только Малером и Dors, и Кроули вдруг показалось, что они едут не по обычной земной дороге, а по облакам, по самому Млечному пути, и ни под ними, ни между, нигде нет больше ни людей, ни материи, ничего. Только они вдвоем, как два больших шара света и тепла, пульсирующие и переполненные чем-то очень важным.  
Все это было невыносимо и потрясающе одновременно.

\- Знаете, как бывает, мисс Беннет, - мягко, примирительно сказал, наконец, Азирафель, сжалившись над вконец расстроенным агентом по недвижимости, - иногда дом красивый и кому-то идеально подойдет, но ты себя в нем совершенно не чувствуешь, как дома. Этот коттедж... симпатичный и милый, но он - совсем не то, что надо.

По дороге в Лондон Кроули вцепился в безопасную тему выбора дома и, после продолжительного словесного разгрома предложенного коттеджа, покачал головой, едва касаясь пальцами руля:  
\- Эта дамочка, Азирафель, явно не понимает, чего ты от нее хочешь, я думаю, ты не дождешься от нее нормальных вариантов, так и будем колесить по всем окрестностям бесконечно долго!  
Ангел встревоженно посмотрел на Кроули, повернувшись к нему всем корпусом, и Кроули смущенно моргнул, почувствовав на себе этот пристальный взгляд.  
\- Если тебе неудобно сопровождать меня, мой дорогой, я уверен, что могу что-нибудь...  
\- Что?.. Нет, нет, нет, ангел, ты меня не понял, я не против тебя "сопровождать", и вообще, как я могу пропустить такой аттракцион, серьезно, кажется, с каждым разом мисс Беннет промахивается с выбором коттеджа все больше! - Затараторил Кроули, с ужасом думая, что Азирафель может остранить его от этих поездок и однажды выбрать дом втихую, вообще его не предупредив.  
Азирафель окинул его сомневающимся взглядом, и, чтобы подтвердить свою искренность, Кроули, стряхнув очки на кончик носа, ответил на его взгляд своим собственным, поверх стекол. Глаза Азирафеля сияли в бликах полуденного солнца, пробивающегося сквозь все окна машины разом, и Кроули показалось, что его слепит эта бирюза, напоминающая воду чистого озера в солнечный день. Кроули проглотил комок в горле, скользнул взглядом по рту ангела и ямочке под нижней губой, и с облегчением снова водрузил темные очки на место, спрятавшись за черными стеклами, как за вуалью.

\- У мисс Беннет тяжелый развод и диагностированный аутизм у ребенка... ей нужна работа, чтобы отвлечься от собственных проблем, не говоря уж об оплате счетов, - сказал Азирафель тихо и источая грусть, а затем, наконец, отвернулся и со вздохом прикрыл глаза. - Рано или поздно она подберет нам то, что надо. Я это чувствую.  
\- Чушь, - ответил Кроули просто ради того, чтобы что-то сказать, и, к счастью, Азирафель не обратил на его слова ни капли внимания. От мысли о том, насколько хорошо они читают между строк в сказанном каждым из них, у Кроули в горле что-то сжалось.

На очередном повороте мелькнула вывеска с чудовищно нарисованным рогаликом и кривобокой чашкой кофе, и Кроули со вздохом закатил глаза - очень драматично и картинно, потому что ТОЧНО знал, что Азирафель ни за что не упустит возможности попробовать очередные "домашние" печеньки в очередном "семейном" кафе. Они переглянулись - и, конечно же, на лице Азирафеля сияла возбужденная детская ухмылка, в которой явно читалось и желание заехать в кафе, и полная уверенность, что Кроули безропотно отвезет его туда, усядется за столик с ужасной клетчатой скатертью и будет, не торопя его и не прерывая, смотреть на то, как Азирафель дегустирует все сомнительные ванильные кексы, фисташковые топпинги и кремовые рогалики, какие только захочет. Кроули крутанул руль вправо, не дожидаясь просьбы ангела, и Азирафель на мгновение прикоснулся к его колену - мимолетно и естественно, будто погладил его в благодарность за понимание. На его губах играла мягкая улыбка, и Кроули, будто обожженный теплом ладони ангела, на целую минуту перестал думать о чем-либо кроме того, насколько нежными на ощупь были губы Азирафеля, кроме того, как неровно он дышал, прижимаясь грудью к Кроули во время поцелуя.

***

Смотрины нового дома оказались катастрофой, но поездка в целом была прекрасной; Азирафель удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как на языке растекается расплавленной лужицей ванильная корочка пирога с ревенем. Маленькое кафе у дороги казалось карикатурой на все дорожные кафе на свете, и в другой раз Азирафель, быть может, и поддержал бы насмешливое хмыканье Кроули, но сегодня все, решительно все казалось ему ослепительно чудесным, милым и полным позитива. Азирафель, конечно, не склонен был драматизировать и видеть дурное в окружающем мире, но сегодня все вокруг для него сияло особой прелестью не из-за его жизнелюбивой натуры, а из-за настроения, с которым он уселся утром в машину Кроули.  
Им с демоном не время было пускаться в объяснения и признания, он знал, что должен дать Кроули "созреть" и переполниться недосказанностью, но, увидев утром его - напряженного и сомневающегося, уязвимого - Азирафель едва сдержался, чтобы не броситься в его объятия. Разрешив себе любить и наслаждаться своими чувствами, трудно было соблюдать какие-то границы - даже если они были установлены им самим и ради них обоих.

Азирафель проглотил кусочек пирога и поискал взглядом Кроули, который минуту назад отправился к стойке бара за паролем к вай-фай, поражая каждого из десятка посетителей кафе своей походкой, которая сегодня утром казалась еще более безумной и не связанной с человеческой физиологией, чем обычно.  
Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы отыскать темную фигуру Кроули в заводи хипстерских свитеров и кепок, но, увидев своего демона, Азирафель нахмурился и выпрямился, впрочем, не выпуская из рук крошечной десертной ложечки. Кроули стоял, невообразимо выгнувшись и опершись о стойку бара локтем, весь изогнутый и угловатый, резкий и потрясающий, и, чуть наклонившись вперед, о чем-то увлеченно говорил с барменом. Даже видя всего лишь его затылок, Азирафель знал, что он улыбается, - уже хотя бы по тому, как завороженно смотрел на него загипнотизированный экзотичностью демона бармен, молодой человек с неуправляемыми белокурыми волосами, красивый, полный внимания и источающий желание познакомиться поближе.  
Азирафель прикоснулся нервными пальцами к бабочке и покачал головой.  
Неприятный и резкий укол где-то под ключицей не мог быть ничем иным, кроме ревности.  
Нет-нет, конечно же, Азирафель не думал, что бармен мог составить ему хоть какую-нибудь конкуренцию в глазах Кроули, и по позе демона вполне можно было догадаться, что тот скорее всего испытывает море снисходительной насмешливости и ничего больше... но все равно.  
Это раздражало.

Не опускаясь до прямого и настойчивого взгляда в упор, Азирафель ограничился серией коротких, как выстрелы, взглядов в сторону Кроули, во второй раз за сегодня заметив, что несмотря на заметную неформальность, новая одежда демона шла ему не хуже старой.  
"Даже ты переоделся после Армагеддона, ангел, кем бы я был, если бы в этом от тебя отстал?" - Насмешливо ответил еще утром он вопросом на вопрос и, раскинув руки, позволил Азирафелю как следует разглядеть свой новый образ. Он по-прежнему был в черном, но детали одежды и ткани стали неуловимо проще и непринужденнее: теперь на его худой и высокой фигуре красовалась короткая черная джинсовка, распахнутая на груди черно-зеленая рубашка с тиснеными маленькими змейками, темно-серые узкие джинсы и кожаные броги - и на то, как хорошо глубокий изумрудный цвет рубашки подчеркивал рыжие волосы Кроули, было больно смотреть.

Но никакой боли, по всей видимости, не испытывал белокурый бармен: он, открыв рот, слушал Кроули, пожирая его взглядом, и с каждой секундой вся эта сцена возмущала Азирафеля все больше. Наконец, он не выдержал и, встав, решительно отдернул полы своего кардигана.  
Бармен, увидев приближающееся светлое пятно краем глаза, недовольно перевел на него взгляд, но Азирафель, не обращая на него внимания, повернулся к Кроули:  
\- Мой дорогой, я не специалист по связи, но уверен, что запоминание короткого пароля из десятка символов не занимает больше минуты!  
Лицо обернувшегося на его голос Кроули было невозмутимым, но его глаза - это было видно даже сквозь темные стекла очков - переливались всеми оттенками торжества, как нарядные змеиные чешуйки. Это показалось бы Азирафелю почти... грубым, если бы не эмоциональное возбуждение, пульсирующее в Кроули и полностью направленное на ангела.  
\- Я рассказывал этому милому... Эндрю? Эндрю, - Кроули, не сдерживая улыбки, с тщательно просчитанной невинностью в голосе, кивнул в сторону бармена, - о старых добрых временах. Такие разговоры занимают время, не так ли? Но если я тебе нужен, ангел, я вернусь за столик прямо сейчас.

Кроули дразнил Азирафеля - это было очевидно, и очень в духе Кроули, но последняя фраза была произнесена демоном совсем по-другому, серьезно, взаправду. Кроули выпрямился и, застыв, уставился на ангела испытующим взглядом. Азирафель медленно кивнул, показывая, что услышал достаточно.  
\- Да, Кроули, ты мне нужен.

Кроули не нужно было просить дважды: он моментально оттолкнулся от стойки бара и, развернувшись, пошел за их столик в дальнем углу кафе, не оборачиваясь и словно забыв о существовании бармена напрочь.  
Азирафель замешкался на мгновение, видя на лице Эндрю выражение разочарования, и собирался было извиниться за них обоих, но чувство удовлетворения, которое породило в нем моментальный выбор Кроули, было слишком сильным, поэтому он безмолвно последовал за демоном.

\- Эта стервозность в тебе, ангел... - Кроули покачал головой, не сводя глаз с Азирафеля, который невозмутимо усаживался напротив него и уже глядел на свой кусок пирога с возобновившимся вожделением.  
Азирафель вскинул на него чуть раздраженный взгляд, чувствуя себя пойманным за чем-то неблаговидным, и уже готов был защищаться, но Кроули остановил его резкой фразой, которая словно вырвалась из него помимо воли:  
\- Мне это нравится.  
Азирафель поморгал и немного растерянно взял в руку ложечку, чувствуя, что медленно, но верно покрывается румянцем - то ли от смущения, то ли от удовольствия.

\- Знаешь, почему? - Продолжал Кроули, и Азирафель, вглядевшись в него, понял, что плечи демона напряжены, а руки сжаты в кулаки. Это было похоже на Кроули: превращать крошечный эпизод с шалостями в настоящую драму. Азирафель попытался снизить градус напряженности:  
\- Потому что это делает нас более похожими друг на друга? Ну, знаешь: капля добра в демоне, капля дурного в ангеле?  
Он очень постарался заставить свой голос звучать непринужденно и на всякий случай примирительно улыбнулся. Выражение лица Кроули не изменилось, и кулаки не разжались.  
\- Нет, ангел. Потому что в такие моменты я чувствую, что достоин тебя. И что нужен тебе.

Если бы Кроули выстрелил ему в лицо, Азирафель и то удивился бы меньше. Удивился бы и испугался. Он со звоном уронил ложечку и, бросив попытки улыбаться, всем телом подался вперед:  
\- Достоин? Нужен? Ты с ума сошел, мой дорогой? Конечно, ты мне нужен, и, само собой, ты ничем не хуже меня! Что за глупости ты говоришь?! Посмотри на меня, - взмолился Азирафель, видя, что Кроули отводит глаза.  
Кроули вернул свой взгляд на лицо ангела, и линия его рта смягчилась. Он помолчал, и Азирафель дал ему время, видя, что он уже жалеет о своей вспышке... вспышке чего? Неуверенности в себе? Сомнений?  
Наконец, Кроули открыл рот и медленно проговорил:  
\- Прости, ангел, я просто... Это просто слова.  
\- Слова? Как я могу считать, что это...  
\- Забудь! Пожалуйста. - Это "пожалуйста" решило дело: Азирафель, еще секунду назад собиравшийся отчитывать Кроули до упора, умолк, услышав в голосе демона усталость и мольбу.

Азирафель скомкал в руках салфетку и окончательно отодвинул от себя пирог.  
\- Я не могу не обращать внимание на то, что ты чувствуешь что-то подобное, Кроули.  
\- Послушай, - со вздохом сказал Кроули, - это просто привычка. Ты шесть тысяч лет говорил о том, что ангелы чище, лучше, святее и правильнее демонов, а в последний день перед Армагеддоном ты едва не выбрал Их сторону... Не так-то просто все это разом забыть.  
\- Мне жаль, - Азирафель, опустив глаза, с ужасом почувствовал, что на его глаза наворачиваются слезы. - Я действительно так говорил, и действительно сомневался, и был тебе плохим другом, и говорил ужасные вещи - совсем недавно, я не забыл, и, конечно, то, что я в конце концов выбрал Нас, а не Их, не искупает всего остального, того, что было до этого...

\- Искупает. - Отрезал Кроули, вдруг окрепнув голосом.  
\- Что?.. Нет, Кроули, это было бы слишком просто, но это не так.  
\- Для меня это так, ангел. - Я помню все остальное, само собой, и ты помнишь, но то, что ты, проявив свободную волю, пошел против всего, во что верил все эти тысячелетия, и выбрал именно... нашу сторону, это - самое главное.  
\- Выбрал нашу сторону, - процитировал его слова Азирафель, задумчиво и меланхолично, улыбаясь одной стороной губ, а затем вскинув глаза на Кроули. - Выбрал тебя.  
Впервые за всю их невероятно долгую жизнь Азирафель увидел, как Кроули краснеет.  
\- Все, хватит! - Подскочив на месте, воскликнул демон и, встав, подозвал официантку почти грубым жестом. - Хватит этого нытья, Азирафель. Дорогуша, заверни нам с собой этот пирог, да, этот, с тарелки, мой друг недостаточно им насладился. И счет!.. Нет, знаешь что: вот, возьми деньги, этого хватит с лихвой.  
Кроули выхватил из рук девушки контейнер с пирогом, ухмыльнулся ей в ответ на изумленную благодарность за щедрые чаевые и нетерпеливо придержал дверь перед Азирафелем, который позволил демону вытолкать себя из кафе.

Все, что угодно, чтобы не заставлять Кроули жариться на сковородке смущения.

***

Войдя в книжный, они практически в дверях столкнулись с неожиданно возбужденным Оливером, который бегал из угла в угол и с полубезумным видом заламывал руки.

\- Что случилось? - Азирафель обеспокоенно подошел к Оливеру и попытался жестом остановить его, заставить постоять на месте хотя бы мгновение. В его голову помимо воли тут же пришла ужасная догадка о том, что бедный мальчик в конце концов все же не выдержал творческих проблем и слетел с катушек.  
\- Вы не представляете!.. Как вообще может случиться такое?!..  
На бессвязные выкрики Оливера Азирафель поднял брови и переглянулся с Кроули, который закатил глаза и, щелкнув пальцами, заставил мальчишку притормозить.  
Тот судорожно вздохнул и, наконец, проговорил уже более связно:  
\- Сексуальный скандал с Фонтейном и - и вместе с этим! - Батта, наконец, вывели на чистую воду!.. Кто-то в интернете доказал, что он выдумал половину якобы "исторических" фактов о викторианском Лондоне в своих книгах. То есть это было очевидно тем, кто разбирается в истории, но никто до этого не мог доказать. И, главное, и то, и другое случилось практически за день! И знаете, что?  
Оливер развел руки в стороны и выдержал театральную паузу:  
\- Издательство разорвало контракты с обоими! Главный редактор уже позвонил мне - сегодня с самого утра - и прямо-таки потребовал прислать ему мою новую рукопись. Так-то!

\- Как удачно все сложилось, - протянул Кроули, припав плечом к полке со старинными кулинарными книгами. На его лице было сложное выражение едва завуалированного торжества и одновременно лукавства.  
Азирафель, подняв брови, уставился на него и тут же идентифицировал это выражение: так Кроули выглядел всякий раз, когда ему удавалось провернуть особо удачную шалость.  
В груди Азирафеля разлилось что-то очень горячее и пушисто-мягкое. Он повернулся к Оливеру, продолжавшему метаться и извлекать из своего горла нечленораздельные звуки восторга:  
\- Поздравляю, мой мальчик, справедливость все же восторжествовала, хотя ты в нее и не верил! Чего же ты ждешь? Отправляйся домой и готовь рукопись: еще ни одной рукописи на свете не помешала дополнительная вычитка.  
Оливер, наконец, вернулся на землю достаточно, чтобы осознать слова Азирафеля, и на его лицо появилось обезоруживающе детское выражение благодарности:  
\- Мистер Фелл, только вы верили, что у меня все будет хорошо!.. Помните, вы обещали быть моим литературным агентом? Пожалуйста, скажите, что не передумали!  
\- Ну что ты... Если ты все еще расположен к этой идее, я не передумал и помогу тебе договориться с издательством о справедливых условиях. А пока - беги, у тебя еще много дел!

Глядя вслед улепетывающему Оливеру, Азирафель почувствовал тончайший укол совести: он так настойчиво выпроваживал мальчика не только ради его многочисленных дел, но скорее ради того, чтобы, наконец, остаться с Кроули наедине. Он щелкнул пальцами, и входная дверь захлопнулась за Оливером.  
Кроули все так же стоял у полки с кулинарными книгами, но теперь его внимание - полностью сфабрикованное - было направлено на карманный сборник рецептов горького какао авторства французской графини, которая в своей жизни ни одной чашки ни какао, ни кофе, ни чаю не приготовила самостоятельно. Азирафель улыбнулся, чувствуя, как лицо его начинает неконтролируемо сиять, и медленно подошел к своему демону, замечая в процессе, что тот наблюдает за ним краем глаза.

\- Кроули...  
Кроули не успел среагировать - на это Азирафель и расчитывал - перед тем, как ангел взял его руку в свои и поднес ее к губам. Тонкая и угловатая ладонь в руках Азирафеля дрогнула, как будто губы ангела обожгли его кожу; Азирафель, не отпуская руку, поднял глаза на Кроули, который стоял, вытянувшись в струну, и глядел на него с абсолютно беспомощным выражением полной эмоциональной обнаженности. Нелепая книжка про какао, выскользнувшая из пальцев демона, валялась на полу.  
\- За что... за что это, ангел? - Проговорил Кроули внезапно высоким голосом.  
\- Ну, ты же не любишь, когда я называю тебя "добрым", "милым" или "заботливым". Я решил обойтись без слов. - Глядя в смятенное лицо Кроули, Азирафель продолжил: - Это было совершенно... блестяще с твоей стороны - помочь Оливеру, мой дорогой, я не знаю, как тебя и благодарить. Это была как раз ситуация, в которой я чувствовал себя бессильным, а ты справился со всем так элегантно и...  
\- Я разрушил карьеры этих Фонтейна и Батта, - все еще хрипло проговорил Кроули, словно умоляя ангела не думать о нем слишком хорошо. - Ты не можешь этого одобрять!  
\- Ты сфабриковал плохое о них или просто вывел их на чистую воду? - Быстро спросил Азирафель, чуть-чуть нахмурившись. Кроули потупился:  
\- Не пришлось ничего выдумывать: оба ублюдка сами постарались на славу.  
\- Ну вот видишь! - С облегчением вздохнул Азирафель, чувствуя, как нервно подрагивают в его ладони пальцы Кроули.

Желание прикасаться, обнимать, окружать собой было непреодолимым, и Азирафель, с секунду поборовшись с собой, сдался. Он шагнул к Кроули, преодолев последние сантиметры, их разделяющие, и, как на днях возле бентли, поцеловал его - мягко, не торопясь и совершенно целомудренно. Одно мгновение - и он отстранился, глядя в лицо демона испытующим взглядом потемневших глаза, не зная до конца, чего ожидать в ответ.

***

До этого самого момента какая-то часть Кроули - самая уязвимая - бессильно вопрошала в уголке сознания: не был ли поцелуй Азирафеля два дня назад просто единовременным порывом? И, главное, не был ли убийственный, восхитительный эффект этого поцелуя чем-то случайным, наподобие эффекта новизны и шока?  
Почувствовав прикосновение к своим губам губ Азирафеля во второй раз, в полутьме книжного, за закрытыми дверями, Кроули получил свои ответы.Первый поцелуй явно не был для ангела спонтанным порывом, и, нет, эффект не был случайностью: второй поцелуй вызывал то же сногсшибательные ощущения интимного слияния их внеземных сущностей.  
Азирафель отстранился, скользя взглядом то по губам Кроули, то по его глазам, скрытым очками, и Кроули со всей ясностью понял: сейчас ангел сделает пару шагов назад, найдет себе срочное дело, а ему самому, смущенному и со звоном в ушах, придется выметаться - а потом, уже дома, всю ночь метаться по квартире, вопрошая в пустоту, что это было и чего ожидать.

"Ты слишком быстр для меня", - все еще звучало в его ушах, годы ничуть не приглушили громкости этого заявления Азирафеля, но теперь, теперь у Кроули был аргумент более весомый - второй по счету поцелуй Азирафеля, от которого одновременно хотелось умереть прямо на месте и взлететь куда-то к Альфа Центавре.

На лице Азирафеля появилось выражение фальшивой деловитости, которая была хорошо знакома Кроули: с этим выражением лица ангел мастерски умел уходить от любого сложного разговора, неловкой ситуации и любого положения дел, вгоняющего его в смущение. Ангел был на волосок от какого-то убивающего настроения заявления наподобие: "Не хочешь ли чаю, мой дорогой?" или "Боже, я ведь забыл сделать очень важный звонок, невероятно".

Паника захлестнула Кроули, а следом - внезапный, как тайфун, порыв сердитого упрямства. Вдруг, будто какой-то невидимый ветер поднял разом все слои утрамбованных в его памяти воспоминаний, он подумал о шести тысячах лет их с Азирафелем отношений, о тысяче моментов, когда ему хотелось обнять своего ангела, обхватить своими крыльями и не отпускать, задержать, вцепиться в его руку, целовать, требовать, владеть. Когда хотелось просто оставаться рядом и смотреть на него часами, днями, не позволяя встать и уйти, превратиться в набор воспоминаний. Когда, несмотря на все это, он позволял ангелу воспользоваться какой угодно отговоркой и испариться, уйти, ускакать, захлопнуть за собой дверь, отстраниться, отойти, попятиться, убрать руку и опустить глаза. Сотни, тысячи раз - бесконечная череда болезненных уколов в сердце, разочарований и ничем не выразимого чувства потери - пусть привычной, но от этого не менее травмирующей.

Кроули порывисто, как все, что он делал, сорвал с себя темные очки и швырнул их на стойку рядом с кассой. Это сработало: Азирафель вздрогнул и настороженно впился взглядом в желтые глаза демона. Во взгляде Азирафеля мелькнуло что-то жадное, он будто пил из внезапно открывшегося источника, и Кроули ясно, как никогда, понял, что слишком редко баловал своего ангела видом своих глаз, не скрытых за темными стеклами.  
Он открыл рот, но с его языка не сорвалось ни звука, будто слова - легион важных, могущественных, самых нужных слов - все до единого застряли в его горле. Он помотал головой и, решившись, в одно мгновение оказался прямо перед ангелом.

Кроули не умел быть таким, как Азирафель, - осторожным, плавным, выдержанным - поэтому и поцелуй его был противоположностью поцелую ангела. Его рот приник к губам Азирафеля требовательно, на грани между нежностью и отчаянностью, заставил губы ангела разомкнуться; почувствовав, что Азирафель поддается, тает под его напором, Кроули обнял его так крепко, как только можно было. Его душа, его сущность под человеческой кожей, засияв миллионом возбуждающе восторженных огоньков, приникла к сущности Азирафеля, приняв ее в свои объятия. Кроули запустил пальцы в белокурые пряди ангела, а кончиком языка прошелся по его нижней губе, ловя замирающие вздохи Азирафеля; другая его ладонь легла на талию ангела и прижала его тело к телу демона. А потом он вдруг почувствовал, как руки Азирафеля невесомо, мягко обнимают его в ответ, ложатся на его плечи и спину, прикасаются к его волосам, - и что-то в Кроули взорвалось фейерверком абсолютного облегчения.

Да, он испытывал разом десятки разных чувств - и возбуждение, и нежность, и пульсирующий восторг - но самым главным было облегчение: тысячи лет безнадежной любви и тайной дружбы, тысячи лет желания и надежды - все это не было напрасным, все это вело их с Азирафелем в это мгновение, когда барьеры и запреты рухнули, позволив им сделать так мало и так много одновременно. Прикоснуться друг к другу. Признаться.

\- Азирафель...  
Кроули не узнал своего собственного голоса: он звучал слабо и завороженно, как мольба.  
Но ангел все понял.  
\- Я с тобой, моя любовь.

Все это было чересчур.  
Кроули мягко выпустил ангела из объятий, стараясь не смотреть на его порозовевшие щеки и потемневшие от поцелуев губы (убийственно, потрясающе, запредельно красиво), и, судорожно вздохнув, проговорил через силу:  
\- Я должен выспаться, ангел. Я должен...  
\- Хорошо, мой дорогой.  
Азирафель, ничуть не обиженный и не сбитый с толку, смотрел на Кроули своими умными глазами, как будто в точности понимал, что имеет в виду демон, как он бессловесно кричит: "Я сейчас взорвусь, ангел, я упаду к твоим ногам и буду рыдать, ангел, ненавидя себя при этом, я не верю в то, что происходит прямо сейчас!".  
Кроули жизненно необходимо было перевести дыхание и на мгновение закрыть глаза, спрятавшись от слепящего сияния Азирафеля, - и ангел знал это.  
Ну, конечно же. Азирафель всегда знал все... знал его, Кроули.

Кроули, забыв очки, пошатываясь, вылетел из книжного и ввалился в бентли бесформенным куском плоти, судорожно дышащим и едва соображающим, кто он и где находится.  
Азирафелю, ангелу, сосредоточию любви, было проще - он был в своей стихии. Но не Кроули. Любовь - осуществившаяся, реальная и ничем не прикрытая - жгла его как святая вода - раскаявшегося грешника, сладко и ослепительно-нежно.

6\. Дом

Прошли сутки - а Кроули так и не сформировал из бурлящего потока своих эмоций ни одной внятной фразы, которая могла бы хоть что-то выразить. Каждое мгновение ему хотелось оказаться в книжном, рядом с Азирафелем, и каждое мгновение это желание сталкивалось, будто скорый поезд с товарным, с осознанием того, что у него нет слов.

Конечно, он мог сказать своему ангелу: "Я люблю тебя" - бессовестно украв это вечное и безнадежно истасканное выражение у смертных, мог сказать: "Я не могу без тебя жить". И то, и другое было бы правдой. Но этого было мало. Ни "Я люблю тебя", ни "Я не могу без тебя", ни "Ты нужен мне, как сама жизнь", ни "Я любил тебя шесть тысяч лет", ни "Ты единственный" - ни одна из этих полностью правдивых фраз не выражала и тысячной доли того, что Кроули хотел сказать Азирафелю.

Азирафель заслуживал большего, лучшего, самого лучшего. Он заслуживал сонета - как у Уильяма, одной из метких фраз Оскара, точной, как стрела в сердце, строчки Уолта Уитмена. Всего того, что Кроули не мог ни написать, ни выразить. Он будто стоял перед Азирафелем обнаженный, без нитки в руках, немой, и все, что мог предложить тому, кто был для него всем, - лишь себя. То, что Кроули ни в коем случае не считал достаточным.

Дорого бы он отдал за то, чтобы вернуть свою обычную браваду, с которой так легко было напускать на себя независимый, небрежный вид и, сжимая фразы в пару слов, заявляться к Азирафелю запросто, не запинаясь на пороге, не трепеща и не холодея от любви и страха совершить ошибку. Как будто Азирафель одним своим поцелуем сорвал с Кроули все его защитные покровы...

Проспав всего пару часов, Кроули вскочил и долго метался по своей квартире, то и дело порываясь прыгнуть в бентли и рвануть в Сохо. Потом, с трудом уговорив себя успокоиться, он включил телевизор и, судорожно переключая каналы, заметался взглядом по лицам, наводнявшим его любимые каналы - по садоводству, готовке и музыкальные. Если что и умеют люди, так это отвлекать, не так ли? От любых разумных мыслей... Словно в ответ на его мысли, пятерка симпатичных девчонок на каком-то кулинарном шоу попытались испечь самый большой в мире блин (зачем?!).  
"Да ладно, ты вообще-то петь умеешь?" - заорал Кроули в экран при первых же "трелях" модного рэппера и, переключив канал, взорвался снова: "Хей, если бы твой дядюшка не был директором канала, ты бы точно не вела ток-шоу, потому что умеешь слушать только себя!". Люди раздражали и не очень-то отвлекали, хотя история с Фонтейном и Баттом...

Кроули остановился посреди квартиры, будто мысль могла подставить подножку.  
То, что он сделал для Оливера... не то чтобы для Оливера. Он сделал это для Азирафеля, но, надо признаться, обе выходки - что с переодеванием в честь Фонтейна, что с манипулированием общественным мнением в честь Батта - здорово подняли ему тонус. На самом деле, то, что он сделал, было просто охрененным!  
Впервые за последние часы Кроули ухмыльнулся широко, от уха до уха, и рухнул на диван, чувствуя, как все тело его, наконец, расслабляется.  
Фонтейн и Батт - это была блестящая работа. Коварная, умная и при этом восстанавливающая справедливость. Но главное, главное было в том, что она была словно комплиментом тому, что делал Азирафель. Ангел творил добро и раздавал благословения, помогал и ободрял - и был в этом хорош, не отнимешь, но он не умел делать вот этого: не умел строить козни, воздавать по заслугам, щелкать по носу выскочек и задвигать наглецов. Нарвавшись на несправедливость, он был взялся утешать жертву, помогать ей и поддерживать ее... и правильно, в этом он был великолепен, от одного его присутствия все обиженные и несчастные чувствовали себя чуть-чуть лучше. Но он, Кроули, демон, видя несправедливость, мог пойти другой дорогой - наказать агрессора, отобрать привилегии у недостойного, отомстить и убрать с дороги достойных всякий человеческий мусор.

Улыбка на лице Кроули стала еще шире.  
Великолепно.  
Как там сказал Азирафель о своем предназначении? "Быть ангелом-хранителем для всех несправедливо заброшенным и отставленных, обиженных творцов"?  
Что же, он, Кроули, может быть демоном-обвинителем тем, кто незаслуженно купается в славе и деньгах, пока более достойные люди - музыканты, режиссеры, писатели, фотографы, поэты и граффитисты - влачат жалкое существование в тени и безвестности.  
Они с Азирафелем даже могут работать в паре, - подумал Кроули, закрывая глаза от блаженства, вдруг охватившего все его существо.  
Как сейчас. Ангел благословляет и помогает достойному, а демон устраняет недостойных.  
Гениально.

Он должен рассказать об этом Азирафелю.  
Он скажет...  
Он скажет...  
Черт!  
Кроули застонал в голос и драматично зарылся лицом в диванные подушки, уже готовый снова начать жалеть себя. Но что-то внутри него щелкнуло - и вдруг прозвучало в голове почти что голосом Азирафеля: "А может, слова не так уж и нужны?"

Действительно, нужны ли им с Азирафелем слова?  
Им, знавшим друг друга с самого сотворения земли. Им, ангелу и демону, чья любовь не должна была бы быть возможной. Им, уже выбравшим друг друга перед лицом ужасных испытаний.  
Зачем им слова? Банальные наборы звуков, красивое славословие, рифмоплетство из метафор и красивых эпитетов?

\- А-зи-ра-фель...  
Нараспев произнес Кроули вслух, и голос его в тихой квартире прозвучал Песнью Песен.  
Вот все, что он мог сказать. Имя. Целый мир.

***

Дом оказался абсолютно и сокрушительно идеальным.  
Кроули почувствовал, как сердце его проваливается куда-то в область желудка, еще у ворот к дому: дорожка от ворот ко входу была засажена самыми красивыми на свете ивами, усеянными по-осеннему разноцветными листьями; ветви деревьев шелестели, играли с ветром и сказочно обрамляли уложенную красной винтажной плиткой дорожку, ведущую к дому.  
Сам дом - просторный, двухэтажный, выкрашенный в глубокий горчичный цвет - казался воздушным в окружении большого сада: окна от потолка до пола с выходом в сад, высокое крыльцо-терраса с деревянным полом и глубокими плетеными креслами, черепичная крыша, белые ставни второго этажа. Дальше - больше. Тяжелая дубовая дверь с молоточком растворялась в большой холл и гостиную, перетекающую в библиотеку; в гигантской кухне царствовали деревянная мебель и зелень, заглядывающая из сада. На второй этаж вела широкая тисовая лестница, на ступеньки которой хотелось присесть. Две большие спальни, роскошная ванная и дополнительная гостиная с эркерным окном, просто созданным для коллекции самых капризных растений, довершали картину.  
Даже если бы сам Кроули принялся за создание идеального дома для Азирафеля, у него бы не могло получиться лучше. Они прошли по первому этажу, поднялись на второй и спустились вниз, не произнося ни слова, - лишь кивая синхронно на восторженные слова мисс Беннет, которая показывала дом триумфально, с полным правом гордясь своей находкой.

\- В глубине сада - сарай, совмещенный с гаражом, все обнесено каменным забором. По соседству - лишь еще два дома в километре от этого, а до городка - три километра, можно ездить даже на велосипеде или ходить пешком... Мистер Фелл, я всегда ищу в домах что-то хорошее, но что касается именно этого, то - честно - мне даже выискивать ничего не нужно: когда я увидела его, глазам своим не поверила. Ничего лучшего я ни за что в жизни не найду. Ваш вердикт?

В глазах девушки стояла мольба - и впервые Кроули увидел в ней то, что видел Азирафель: ей действительно нужно было продать этот дом, она действительно устала от своих собственных проблем, и она действительно постаралась. Уж в этот раз уж точно.  
К его изумлению, Азирафель не поспешил ее успокоить и уверить в успешности ее миссии - вместо этого он внезапно для всех и без слов перевел взгляд на Кроули, будто решать предстояло ему. Кроули удивленно и даже возмущенно развел руками:  
\- Мисс Беннет всегда ищет хорошее в домах, а я могу найти плохое в любом, ты же знаешь, ангел! - И быстро добавил, не желая мучить агента по недвижимости, в чьих глазах появился искренний ужас: - Но не в этот раз. Дом потрясающий!  
\- Ты так считаешь? - С любопытством в голосе переспросил Азирафель, и Кроули уставился на него в недоумении: какого черта творится в голове ангела сегодня?

\- Шутишь?.. Он большой, сад идеальный, особенно если добавить кустов-многолетников и пару пергол - современных, конечно... Весь первый этаж идеален, второй - уютный, как тебе нравится. Тут для всего хватает места, и соседство с городом самое удачное. И до Лондона полчаса... ладно, час, если ехать с твоей скоростью!

Азирафель, жадно слушая Кроули, рассеянно кивнул на извинения мисс Беннет, которая вышла на улицу, отвечая на телефонный звонок, и, переведя взгляд на демона, добавил:  
\- Библиотека расположена очень хорошо, не так ли? И места там неожиданно много!  
Кроули, ухмыляясь, закатил глаза, но не удержался от того, чтобы поддержать ангела:  
\- Сможешь перевезти сюда все свое добро и не придется выбирать самые достойные книги...  
На лице у Азирафеля появился драматичный ужас:  
\- О нет, это было бы ужасно - если бы пришлось выбирать!.. А ты видел этой невероятно милый стеклянный эркер на втором этаже? Твоим растениям там будет абсолютно уютно, мне кажется, особенно если добавить освещение. Места там не очень много - вряд ли поместится больше десяти-двенадцати горшков, но если выбрать самые небольшие, а те, что помассивнее, пересадить в садовой оранжерее... Там же была оранжерея, не так ли? Рядом с сараем? Не знаю, в каком она состоянии, но мы наверняка сможем что-то придумать с температурой и освещением, чтобы всем растениям было удобно.

\- Азирафель... - Кроули произнес имя ангела растерянно, слабо пытаясь прервать этот поток слов, который все глубже погружал его в недоумение. Он нахмурился и в последнее мгновение поборол желание сорвать с себя темные очки, чтобы вглядеться в Азирафеля без всякого барьера. Ангел продолжал самозабвенно строить планы на тему того, как сможет использовать и оранжерею, и гараж, и даже вторую гостиную Кроули, его глаза сияли энтузиазмом, и Кроули в конце концов почувствовал, как голова его кружится от изумления.  
О чем он вообще?

\- Азирафель! - Собрав силы, Кроули схватил Азирафеля за руку и сжал его запястье в своих похолодевших пальцах, заставив ангела замолчать. - Что ты говоришь? Причем тут я и мои растения?

Ангел несколько раз моргнул, будто приходя в себя, бросил быстрый взгляд на полуоткрытые входные двери, из-за которых доносился приглушенный голос мисс Беннет, разговаривавшей с кем-то по телефону, и глубоко вздохнул - будто запасал воздух в легких для долгого погружения под воду.

\- Мой дорогой, наверное, я должен был обсудить все это с тобой намного раньше, но ты знаешь, как с нами обычно случается...  
\- Азирафель, просто... скажи.  
Кроули лишь с каплей стыда услышал в собственном голосе вопль о милосердии.  
Азирафель поймал его руку в свои ладони и сжал ее между своими теплыми пальцами, бессловесно успокаивая его. Кроули нервно облизал губы, борясь с желанием поцеловать Азирафеля в лоб, прямо под его белокурыми кудрями, и вопросительно поднял брови, заглядывая в смущенные глаза ангела.  
\- Все дело в том, мой дорогой, что с самого начала я искал дом для нас обоих. Не только для себя.  
\- Ты хочешь?..  
\- Да, я хочу, чтобы мы жили вместе. Здесь, в этом доме.

\- Ангел...  
От заявления Азирафеля у Кроули зазвенело в ушах. Сразу две огромные волны - радостного, счастливого возбуждения и острой тревоги - поднялись внутри него и столкнулись, как сталкиваются лбами олени-самцы весной. Азирафель стоял перед ним неподвижно и спокойно, будто вовсе и не сбросил прямо на него только что атомную бомбу, глядя на него очень прямо и очень откровенно, до боли нежно, и Кроули подумал о том, что невозможно же о чем-то думать, когда на тебя смотрят вот так...  
\- Нам нужно обсудить все это за кофе... кексом... виски... все равно за чем, ангел, просто давай сядем где-то и ты мне все объяснишь.

Азирафель покорно кивнул и, пристав на цыпочки, не обращая внимания на вернувшуюся в дом мисс Беннет, мягко поцеловал Кроули в щеку, согрев дыханием его змеиное клеймо.

***

Несколько осторожных взглядов, брошеных на Кроули, подтвердили то, что Азирафель чувствовал и так, всей своей сущностью: демон пребывал в самых разобранных чувствах. Кончики пальцев Кроули подрагивали - начали подрагивать еще по дороге в Лондон, беспокойно скользя по рулю бентли, его глаза за темными стеклами будто застыли, а сам он, уже подойдя к их обычной скамейке в Сент-Джеймсском парке, не поспешил сесть, а некоторое время метался рядом, глядя на усевшегося Азирафеля краем глаза, будто не мог решиться задать ему прямой вопрос. Азирафель вздохнул. Конечно же, он сам совершил ошибку, держа Кроули в неведении по поводу дома, не говоря с ним ни о чем... в том числе и об их отношениях. Кроули умел выглядеть независимым, безразличным и небрежным, будто ему море по колено, но Азирафель знал, насколько неуверенно и даже хрупко он чувствовал себя в такие моменты неопределенности.

Азирафель, почувствовав поднимавшуюся в нем легкую панику, поправил бабочку и отдернул безрукавку, поправил кардиган и пересел поближе к середине скамейки, прикоснулся к волосам - и, кажется, именно этими своими неосознанными сигналами нервозности вывел Кроули из его собственного транса. Демон внимательно вгляделся в него и, тряхнув головой, плюхнулся на скамейку, сев боком и упершись локтем в спинку, - так, чтобы быть практически лицом к ангелу. Азирафель с облегчением вздохнул и тоже повернулся к Кроули, понимая, что сейчас самое время объясниться, не думая ни о правильно выбранных словах, ни о тщательности синтаксических конструкций. Он поколебался мгновение, но затем отважно положил свою собственную ладонь на руку Кроули, почувствовав, как тот вздрогнул.

\- Для тебя все это, быть может, внезапно, Кроули...  
Демон фыркнул и засмеялся, хотя в его смехе было больше паники, чем веселости.  
\- Да, всего шесть тысяч лет - куда уж внезапнее!  
Азирафель укоризненно взглянул на него, но испытал скорее благодарность. Кроули посерьезнел лицом и, нервно глянув на их соприкасающиеся руки, перевел испытующий взгляд на Азирафеля.  
\- Помнишь, в первый день после твоего пробуждения я сказал, что перестал испытывать комфорт и безопасность в своем доме... и в твоей квартире тоже?  
Кроули кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу.  
\- Я испытывал страх не только за себя, но и за тебя. С нашими домами связано слишком много всего: и ко мне, и к тебе не раз заявлялись наши бывшие... коллеги, - с трудом проговорил Азирафель, поморщившись. - Книжный горел, в твоей квартире был убит демон, в общем, одни негативные ассоциации. И еще это смутное ощущение - того, что нужно что-то менять... Ты понимаешь?  
\- Конечно.  
Кроули отлично понимал, о чем речь, и был полностью согласен с Азирафелем, хотя тот еще и не объяснил ему...

Словно услышав мысли демона, Азирафель мягко сжал ладонь Кроули в своей и заговорил быстрее:  
\- Мне следовало попросить тебя съехаться со мной, разделить со мной жилище, но, если честно, я побоялся, что тебе не понравится эта идея, мой дорогой. Ты всегда был очень независимым, мог неделями спать и месяцами быть в отшельничестве, не перекидываясь ни словом ни с людьми, ни с сущностями, я знаю, что тебе нужно свое пространство и свобода...  
Кроули смотрел на него неподвижно и изумленно, будто не понимал, о чем Азирафель говорит.  
\- Но в этот месяц, пока ты спал, я окончательно понял, что не хочу отпускать тебя... слишком далеко, - как бы эгоистично это ни звучало. И я подумал, что если ты сам будешь участвовать в выборе дома, если ты увидишь, как хорош он - наш будущий дом - будет, ты отнесешься к этой идее теплее. Наверное, я просчитался, и ты сейчас возмущен моими предположениями... Нет, пожалуйста, дай я договорю!  
Кроули, пытавшийся прервать поток ангельских слов, вздохнул и кивнул.

\- Вот мое предложение, - проговорил Азирафель, чувствуя, как все в нем сжимается от напряжения. - Я хочу, чтобы ты считал этот дом за городом своим домом - настолько же твоим, как и моим. Конечно, ты можешь оставить себе квартиру и появляться в нашем доме тогда, когда тебе будет удобно, использовать его как загородный, например, можешь считать себя полностью свободным появляться и исчезать, когда захочешь... Просто считай его своим. - Азирафель почувствовал, как скулы его наливаются румянцем. - Будь в нем. Будь со мной.  
Все. Больше ему нечего было сказать.

На парк только-только начали опускаться ранние осенние сумерки, поэтому Азирафель прекрасно видел даже сквозь темные стекла, как опустились веки Кроули, как он, зажмурившись, замер на месте, ничего не говоря, только сжимая рот в одну тонкую напряженную линию. Слушать это молчание было даже страшнее, чем стоять на базе в Тадфилде, ожидая пришествия Сатаны.

Наконец, Кроули открыл глаза - как раз когда Азирафель уже начал всерьез паниковать, - и, внезапно придвинувшись еще ближе, сказал:  
\- Я буду считать этот дом своим, ангел, но у меня есть условие.  
\- Да, все, что угодно, мой...  
Кроули резко поднял бровь, и Азирафель, прервав поток слов, смущенно потупился.  
\- Мне нужна никакая "свобода" и никакое "пространство", ангел, о чем ты вообще? - В голосе демона полыхнуло раздражение. - Я буду жить с тобой в одном доме, но не приезжая и уезжая, не появляясь в нем время от времени. Я буду с тобой всегда, каждую минуту, постоянно. Мы будем вместе - по-настоящему, всерьез, без всяких "но", ты понимаешь? Это мое условие.

У Азирафеля перехватило дыхание от требовательности в голосе Кроули, от того, как тверд он был в своем решении. Лицо ангела засияло улыбкой, и он увидел, как и губы Кроули дрогнули в улыбке, будто он неспособен был сдерживаться, глядя на Азирафля.  
\- Ну конечно, моя любовь, я и мечтать не мог...  
\- О чем? О том, что я хочу быть с тобой? Серьезно, Азирафель? - Кроули закатил глаза и, освободив ладонь, сжал руками плечи ангела, не столько обнимая его, сколько встряхивая. - Я готов был лететь с тобой на Альфа-Центавру!  
Они оба рассмеялись - как всегда смеялись над дурацкими шутками и теориями Кроули после пары бутылок вина.  
\- На Альфа-Центравру, вообрази! А там - ты знаешь - нет ни твоих книг, ни французских блинчиков, ни семги, и ты бы заскучал уже через неделю и стал бы невыносимым... и я все равно готов был на это испытание. Что по сравнению с этим жизнь с тобой в викторианском доме за городом?  
\- Тем более что у меня будут мои книги, и блинчики, и семга...  
\- Точно.  
Они все еще смеялись, и Азирафель почувствовал, как чистая, ничем не омраченная радость скользит вдоль его позвоночника.  
\- А у тебя будут твои растения, гараж для машины и винный погреб, - уже спокойнее, нежно проговорил он, думая о том, что в конце концов им не понадобились долгие объяснения, доказательства и признания.

Пальцы Кроули быстро прошлись по затылку Азирафеля, его шее, погладили ангела по щеке - почти невесомо.  
Да, им действительно не нужны были ни признания, ни доказательства.  
Слова.

ЭПИЛОГ

У самого входа в книжный Айла притормозила и, решительно развернувшись, сердито спросила у подталкивавшего ее в спину Итана:  
\- Ты так и не объяснил, какого черта мы делаем на презентации книги Эдгара! Тем более закрытой! - Ее голос зазвенел полной растерянностью. - Ты же знаешь, что его романы вгоняют меня в депрессию.  
\- Знаю, тем более что я - главный свидетель всех твоих депрессий, детка, но, согласись, книги Эдгара великолепны!  
\- Да, что тут спорить, он хорош... И что?  
Итан, отбросив с лица длинноватые пряди волос, мягко сжал плечи Айлы, которая в своей искусственной синей шубе выглядела одновременно смело и по-детски беззащитно.

\- Помнишь, когда лет пять назад Эдгар написал свой первый роман, он носился с ним по всему Лондону - и никто не хотел его издавать? - Он дождался мрачного кивка Айлы. - Тогда ему помогли. Литературный агент и книготорговец по имени Фелл.  
Итан силой развернул ее и заставил взглянуть на вывеску, на которой красовалось имя А.Z.Fell.  
\- И Эдгар - не единственный, кому помог этот человек! Марианна, Оливер, толстяк Уго, гениальный засранец Виктор... и многие другие. Фелл - тот, кто тебе нужен, понимаешь? Твои стихи...  
\- Ну, начинается, - Айла закатила глаза и попыталась отвернуться, пряча выражение горечи во взгляде, но Итан удержал ее в своих полуобъятиях.  
\- Нет, постой, я серьезно. Твои стихи потрясающие - все так говорят, не только я. Но они слишком смелые для издателей и слишком ценные, чтобы вываливать их в интернет и разбрасываться ими. Фелл - твой шанс на издание. Просто дай ему этот шанс. Дай шанс своим стихам!

Айла неуверенно кивнула и сделала пару шагов по направлению к входной двери, которая уже едва закрывалась, поминутно отворяясь, чтобы пропустить нового человека. Возле магазина Фелла становилось оживленно. Айла, словно одумавшись, резко остановилась и подняла на Итана подозрительный взгляд:  
\- Подожди, но что я должна сделать, чтобы этот твой Фелл мне помог?  
Итан рассмеялся, сверкая белыми зубами.  
\- Боже, милая, не обязательно повсюду ждать подвоха! Ничего тебе не нужно делать, обещаю. Достаточно, чтобы Фелл прочел твои стихи - и понял, что у тебя проблемы.  
\- Он просто... помогает?  
\- Еще чуть-чуть и ты умрешь от изумления, - хмыкнул Итан и снова подтолкнул ее локтем к двери. - Да, он просто помогает и ничего не просит взамен, даже твою душу.

Они вошли в просторный книжный, по периметру уставленный книжными полками, в центре магазина стоял круглый стол со стопкой свежеизданных книг Эдгара. На другом столе у стены громоздились чашки и дымящиеся чайники, пирамиды сэндвичей и печенье всех форм и сортов. Айла тут же заметила в толпе не меньше десятка знакомых - от почти друзей до шапочных приятелей - но и незнакомцев было полно. Не публики: вокруг трех дюжин людей явно витала атмосфера творческого хаоса. К счастью, Итан вовремя заметил, как напряглись худенькие плечи Айлы, и утащил ее к винтовой лестнице, где она уселась на ступеньку повыше; он сам присел чуть ниже и, глядя то на нее, то в зал, принялся рассказывать ей о тех, кого она еще не знала.

\- Ну, Шарлотту ты точно помнишь по ее выходке на рождественской вечеринке два года назад... Крис написал пьесу - и ее вот-вот поставят в каком-то экспериментальном театре, я не знаю, кто на это решился... И Миа с ее сценарием для пятисерийного сериала... О! О! Смотри! А вот и мистер Фелл!  
Итан потряс ее за коленку и указал на входящего в магазин человека, которого Айла уж точно бы заметила и отметила: настолько он отличался от всех гостей... да и вообще от всех на свете.  
Человек походил на облако или розовую пастилу, но при этом его взгляд, словно раскрашенный восторгом, пронизывал пространство магазина, как лазерный луч. Айла вздрогнула, внутренне проклиная свою вечную чувствительность и склонность драматизировать. Серьезно, мистер Фелл выглядел невинно и очаровально в светлом костюме и сливочном шерстяном пальто, с этими своими почти белыми кудрями, улыбающийся, сочащийся свежестью и мягкостью, но все равно... Айла вгляделась в него внимательнее. Все равно было в нем что-то устойчивое, твердое, будто все его тело было пронизано титановой проволокой.

Мистер Фелл прошел вдоль стены, доброжелательно кивая направо и налево, и одним движением руки расстегнул пальто. Его ладонь только-только подцепила лацкан пальто, но не успела даже дернуть его, как на его плечи легли чьи-то длинные узкие ладони, которые с уверенностью завладели и лацканом, и всем пальто, аккуратно стянув его с крепко сбитого тела Фелла. Мистер Фелл обернулся с абсолютно лучезарной улыбкой, которая показалась Айле почти пугающей, чтобы поблагодарить своего помощника, - и в этот момент она увидела второго человека.

Этот казался полной противоположностью Феллу. В нем не было ни "облачности", ни "пастилочности" - только титановая проволока, двигающаяся, как ртуть, одновременно угловато и текуче. Черный костюм, белое лицо, черные очки, темно-рыжие волосы, белые ладони, красная рубашка - три цветовых пятна, сливающихся в очень стильное место преступления. Человек невозмутимо кивнул в ответ на благодарность Фелла и аккуратно повесил его пальто на вешалку у двери. Айла в некотором шоке уставилась на этих двоих:  
\- А это кто? Похож на его... телохранителя... или киллера. Или и то, и другое.  
Итан внезапно хрипло рассмеялся прямо у ее уха:  
\- Это Кроули. И никто - буквально никто - не знает, чем он занимается.  
Айла завороженно проследила за тем, как мистер Фелл, продолжая говорить своему спутнику что-то восторженное и оживленное, тронул его за запястье, и "киллер", словно не выдержав, внезапно улыбнулся Феллу хотя и субтильной, но абсолютно искренней и нежной улыбкой.  
А потом поцеловал мистера Облако в его белокурый висок - таким движением, какое появляется только у тех, кто делает это очень-очень часто и очень-очень долгое время.  
\- Ааа, ясно, - протянула Айла и чуть-чуть порозовела от смущения.

Она страдала типичной болезнью своего поколения: могла преспокойно смотреть самую лютую порнушку в большой компании, могла обсуждать сексуальную жизнь подруг, громогласно смеясь в какой-нибудь кафешке, или выкладывать в блоге обнаженные части тела, но вид двух людей, явно и неприкрыто любящих друг друга не напоказ, а просто и очевидно, вызывал у нее сильнейшие приступы смущения.

От собственного ощущения полнейшей неловкости ее спас Итан, который, взмахнув рукой, привлек внимание мистера Фелла и его спутника. Оба - свет и тьма - ловко и, как ей показалось, моментально оказались прямо перед ними. Айла смущенно вскочила и немного съежилась под открытым и прямым взглядом мистера Фелла, чьи глаза вблизи казались искрящимися, как расплавленное серебро.  
\- Это Айла, мистер Фелл, автор тех стихов, которые я вам передавал, - Итан, сделавшись крайне вежливым и даже милым, кивнул на девушку, чьи глаза расширились от изумления.  
\- Когда это ты успел?.. - Воскликнула она, уже готовясь столкнуть засранца с лестницы, когда пальцы мистера Фелла очень осторожно и мимолетно прикоснулись к ее плечу. Она вздрогнула от странного ощущения пронзенности тысячей микроскопических зарядов - зарядов солнца или чего-то столь же приятного.

\- О, не ругайте своего друга, мисс Айла, это я настоял, чтобы он показал мне ваши стихи, моя дорогая, - голос мистера Фелла был под стать его внешности: нежный, терпеливый, аккуратный и выверенный до последнего звука. Голос, который вливался вам в уши как сладкий нектар, растекаясь по всему телу и лишая вас даже намека на тревогу. Айла, не найдясь, что ответить, залилась румянцем, что было ей совершенно не свойственно.  
\- В любом случае, моя дорогая, - продолжил мистер Фелл, вертясь на месте и переводя взгляд с Итана на Айлу и на мистера Кроули и обратно, - все к лучшему, потому что - я просто обязан сразу же вам сказать об этом! - потому что ваши стихи, все до единого, просто великолепны.  
Он в очередной раз обернулся к своему спутнику, и Айла увидела, как тот ухмыляется одним уголком рта, подняв бровь и не сводя глаз с мистера Фелла. А потом мистер Кроули сделал что-то, что показалось Айле... как минимум, потрясающим фокусом. Он сунул руку куда-то в сторону, будто сбоку от него находился невидимый карман, взмахнул рукой - и в ней уже была пачка свернутых листов, чуть-чуть потрепанных. Мистер Кроули эффектно протянул Феллу кипу листов, и Айла с ужасом и восторгом поняла, что это ее стихи.

\- Вот этот, про ветер в ветвях, просто шедевр, я не мог думать ни о чем другом несколько дней подряд...  
\- Чистая правда, - саркастично - причем саркастичность была чисто номинальной - вставил Кроули.  
-... Строчки из финала стихотворения так и вертелись на языке, потрясающе, Айла! А вот это, - мистер Фелл ловко перевернул пару листков и мгновенно нашел нужное стихотворение, - про волны. И паруса, конечно, разве можно забыть про паруса? - Он засмеялся - как будто под крышей дома на опушке леса зазвенели подвешенные детьми колокольчики. - Оно мое любимое, хотя на самом деле, конечно, выбрать любимое невозможно, моя дорогая.

Айла почувствовала, как румянец на ее щеках густеет с каждым мгновением. Друзья часто ее хвалили за удачные фразы и хорошие строчки, часто бросали что-то вроде "Вау, да ты просто охрененно это описала!", но комплименты мистера Фелла были другими, звучали по-другому. Во-первых, достаточно было посмотреть на его магазин, чтобы понять, что он уж точно прочел все стоящее, что только было возможно. Во-вторых, говоря о ее стихах, он был так сконцентрирован на них и на ней, Айле, малышке Айле, которая была никем, никем интересным, просто девчонкой, которая пишет стихи... но мистер Фелл смотрел на нее и говорил с ней так, будто она была Вирджинией Вулф или Эдной Сент-Винсент Миллей, не меньше.

\- Мистер Фелл, как вы думаете, можно что-нибудь... - осторожно вклинился в поток слов сияющего энтузиазмом Фелла Итан, с тревогой поглядывая на Эдгара, который уже кружил вокруг презентационного стола со своими книгами и явно был готов начинать.  
\- О, да, конечно, мой мальчик, - мистер Фелл немного суетливо всучил стопку листов невозмутимому мистеру Кроули, осмотрел набитый битком книжный и, явно осознав, что на беседу у них остались считанные минуты, сказал, наклонившись к Айле:  
\- Я обязательно помогу вам, дорогая Айла, это будет честью для меня! Приходите завтра к полудню, и мы обо всем...  
Кроули за плечом мистера Фелла издал практически нечленораздельный звук протеста, и мистер Фелл, моментально уловив и его смысл, и интенсивность, воскликнул:  
\- О нет, я совсем забыл!  
\- Да, ангел, ярмарка оранжерейных роз, - подтвердил Кроули, ухмыляясь одним уголком рта.  
\- Тогда послезавтра, моя дорогая, - бросив извиняющийся взгляд в адрес своего спутника, быстро решил мистер Фелл. - Давайте встретимся прямо здесь и обо всем договоримся: о нашей стратегии, выборе издательства и прочих важных вещах!

Айла ошеломленно кивала, со всем соглашаясь: у нее голова шла кругом от скорости, с которой этот странный человек принялся за нее. Еще час назад ее мать кричала ей в телефонную трубку, что, мол, она "занимается ерундой", пишет стишки, которые и она, ее малограмотная мать, с легкостью бы сложила даже после трех кружек пива в соседнем пабе. А теперь, безо всякого перехода, удивительный человек-Облако говорил ей об издании ее книги.  
Страх поднялся в ней хмурым всполохом.  
\- Вы станете моим агентом, мистер Фелл? На каких условиях?

Ее голос прозвучал внезапно резко, и она сначала потупилась, а потом вскинула глаза на замолчавшего книготорговца и его спутника, и сказала обезоруживающе честно:  
\- Простите, просто я... я не привыкла к помощи и не верю в бескорыстие, поэтому я всегда предпочитаю заранее знать, чего мне будет стоить что-то хорошее... оно никогда не достается бесплатно, - проговорила она уже совсем слабо, стараясь не смотреть на Итана, хорошо зная, что увидит в его глазах жалость.  
В глазах мистера Фелла она увидела кое-что похуже - это было понимание и полное, абсолютное прощение.  
\- Вы очень здравомыслящая молодая мисс, Айла, - сказал мистер Фелл и, улыбнувшись еще мягче, прояснил: - Нет, я ни с кем не связываю себя обязательствами литературного агента, это слишком формальная роль, не очень мне подходит.  
Он обернулся и обменялся многозначительными взглядами с мистером Кроули.  
\- Я просто помогу вам начать, помогу сделать так, чтобы вас заметили и не обидели, моя дорогая. И нет, - быстро добавил он, - вам это ничего не будет стоить!

\- Но... но... но... - Айлу охватило что-то вроде паники. Она взмахнула руками и беспомощно поймала чистый и прямой взгляд мистера Фелла.  
\- Но почему?.. Кто?.. Вы настоящий? - Наконец, выпалила она, и мистер Кроули, который смотрел на нее терпеливо и явно забавляясь ее шоком, громко рассмеялся. Она растерянно и машинально отметила, что его зубы кажутся немного слишком острыми, а глаза за темными стеклами очков подозрительно яркие и... желтые?  
\- О, моя дорогая, просто считайте мне своим ангелом-хранителем, - проговорил мистер Фелл и, одарив ее удивительной улыбкой, в которой смешались доброта и нерассказанная шутка, приложил палец к губам, кивнув на Эдгара, который в это самое мгновение начал свою презентационную речь.

Айла некоторое время просто смотрела на мистера Фелла, а потом прошептала:  
\- Я вам верю.  
Эти слова едва прозвучали, но Фелл их услышал и, мягко склонив перед ней свою белокурую голову, опустился на пару ступенек вниз, чтобы быть поближе к Эдгару и притихшей толпе художников, писателей, режиссеров и поэтов, всех этих неудачников, готовых умереть за малейший шанс признания, отчаявшихся, самоотверженных и совершено сумасшедших - таких же, как Айла.

Все - включая Итана - слушали Эдгара, который пересыпал свою речь массой черных богемных шуточек, но все, что могла делать Айла, - это смотреть на мистера Фелла и его спутника. Рука Кроули мягко и уверенно лежала на спине книготорговца, а сам он с готовностью кивал и улыбался всякий раз, когда мистер Фелл поворачивался к нему и шептал свои ремарки. Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд Айлы, мистер Кроули обернулся к ней и подмигнул... то есть она была уверена, что он подмигнул, несмотря на темные-претемные стекла очков.  
Очередная шутка Эдгара - и мистер Фелл снова рассмеялся, рассыпая свой смех солнечными бликами, и Айла вдруг вспомнила тот самый книжный в Париже - Шекспир и Ко - и его девиз: "Будьте вежливы с незнакомцами, ведь один из них может оказаться ангелом".

А что если, - подумала Айла, глядя на ореол белых волос, на молочно-светлую щеку и искрящиеся серебристые глаза человека, который готов был помогать совершенно бескорыстно, - а что если ангел не ходит по книжным, а владеет одним из них?


End file.
